The opposites
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: She's thinking about a little make out session with the champ, right Dana' I ask. 'Yeah, call me if you find him.' she smiles, evidently proud of herself. For once, I, Logan Reese, am speechless. FINISHED
1. He's stealing my shoes!

A/n: I realised whilst writing my other fics that Logan and Dana are always sidestory. I thought I should do a little fic just about them. I might mention Chase and Zoey a couple of times but… just as sidestory.

What it is, basically is Dana's view in a chapter… then Logan's view of the same events

Chapter 1: Dana's POV 1

Logan Reese. What a jerk! The boy drives everyone mad here at PCA, especially me. He has this way of twisting everything around himself, escaping this weird little web that he weaves. He has a way of trapping everyone. God he's such a spider. We're all sat at the table, and by this time I've been staring. He notices I've been gawping like some common slut and smirks his stupid little smirk.  
"Like what you see, Dana?" He asks.  
"Just wondering how your head fit out your bedroom door this morning." I reply coolly. That's me. I'll never lose my cool, especially not to Logan… (One of the many things I'll never lose to Logan thank you very much!)

I really don't know why I'm so nasty to him, I guess it's the way I've been brought up. I've always had a quick wit and an acerbic tongue (That has, might I warn you, got me into trouble a fair few times this year). Anyway, he's nasty to me… but well… he's nasty to everyone. I do wonder why he's like that. Of course I'll never let on.  
"Ouch." Said Logan with a fake wince. "You do hurt me so Dana." He held his hand to his heart and pretended to swoon, earning a snigger from Zoey and Chase, they're the only two who dare to laugh…the others know I'd clout them. If only if only… I'm not sure if I'm 'If only-ing' at the fact that I'd beat up my friends, or 'If Only-ing' at the fact Logan's clowning around about liking me. I suppose it's not an absurd idea, he is kind of cute…when he's not being sarcastic (So he's cute when he's sleeping and not much else)  
"I can hurt you a lot worse." I counter quickly.  
"Dude! You have like three seconds to make a come back, you can't go away and come back! That was like 12 seconds!" Logan tells me in shock. I kick him under the table. He gave a slight moan. There, that should shut him up for a little while. Or at least give me a little while to think.

Where was I before all this? Oh I don't remember! Logan has this way of manipulating my thoughts. I guess I can't blame Zoey for that little thing she had on him when they performed in that play. I guess the thought of kissing Logan would make me a bit dizzy too. Did I seriously jut say that? Oh god! What a prat! I hate Zoey… she had the perfect opportunity to ruin my little flare for the furry haired jerk face… and what does she do? She drops the stupid necklace! Ugh! (Ps: The term furry haired jerk face belongs to Zoey's kid brother Dustin Brooks, he's pretty cool for a little brother, although the comment about the 'furry haired jerk face' did earn him a wedgie from said furry haired jerk face.) I can't concentrate.

The reason why I can't concentrate is suddenly made apparent. I think aforementioned jerk is stealing my shoes! Okay that was a really stupid thing to say, but he's playing with my feet. I check to make sure it is him and it's not Chase Matthews mistaking me for Zoey. (Now that would be hilarious, just to see Zoey's face, wipe that stupid smile off her now wouldn't it?) He (Logan…not Chase) strokes his foot up my ankle and right up my leg, then back down. Good. Because if that little freak had gone any further up my leg I'd have… screamed 'RAPE' at the top of my lungs. Yeah, that would've embarrassed him. I get a smile on my face just thinking about the smug look on Logan's face being completely blanked out. I giggle slightly. Oh dear. I just giggled! I'm going to murder Nicole Bristow, I swear to god. Logan smirks.  
"What're you so happy about?" Asks Nicole, said giggler. She's far too peppy for my liking, and very immature… I mean what 13 (Or is she fourteen now, dah I don't know her and Zoey never tell me anything) year old in her right mind still wears 'Hello Bunny' underwear? It takes me a moment to register that she's talking to me.  
"What? Oh uh…"  
"She's thinking about a little make out session with the champ, right Dana?" Logan asks me. Now if I were Nicole I'd probably scream and jump around like a lunatic. If I were Zoey I'd probably blush and come up with some flirtatious comment, and, if I were Quinn (Let us all thank the lord (Or whatever almighty being controls the universe) that I am not Quinn Pensky, super nerd.) I'd probably write it all down in a little black notebook and say 'interesting, interesting' whilst pushing my glasses further up the bridge of my nose. I'm not Nicole Bristow, I'm not Zoey Brooks and I most definitely am NOT Quinn Pensky. I am Dana Cruz.  
"Yeah, call me if you find him." I smile, pleased with myself. His face is a picture. One of those 'Kodak moments' you hear about.

Logan is looking utterly vexed… and a little perplexed (Woah would you look at that, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it.) I can tell he's worried that his charm isn't working anymore. Now I'm not completely evil. I may be a teensy bit bossy from time to time (Just a teensy bit mind you) but I'm not evil. If Logan likes me then I might as well lead him on a little. Just a little. My ex boyfriend once called me a 'manipulative so and so' I guess in that respect me and Logan are similar. As a general rule we have a way of getting what we want and when we want it. I slowly slip off my sandal and wiggle my foot a little bit, brushing against his in a playful manner. No sooner has he noticed this then my shoe is back on and I'm pretending as though nothing has happened. He looks at me and I catch his eye. He smiles at me.  
That's a new one. Of all the many things I've seen Logan do, nothing has ever surprised me… but I'll be a monkey's aunt if I've ever seen him smile before. (I really should stop calling little Crystal a monkey… as soon as she's old enough to understand she'll harbour the Cruz family resentment towards me). Sure I've seen him smirk, he always smirks, especially when he thinks he's got one over on the girls, but smiling is something Logan never does…or rarely at any rate.

Great now my Mac and Cheese is cold! Ugh! That boy is going to drive me round the twist. I stand up with my tray and pass by him. Maybe I'm imagining it… or maybe it really happened, but I could just swear someone patted my butt! I swear to god! I'm gonna castrate the little fu… I look back and he's busy talking to Michael. Hm, on second thought maybe I won't.

A/n: I am aware this is very short, but the next chapter is just as short. It's two POV's… so it may get a little confusing.


	2. Why I'm stealing her shoes

A/n; Well… this is basically the first chapter again, only in Logan's POV, see why he started playing footsie with Dana (Shoe thief), and what he thinks of her.

Chapter two: Logan's POV 1

Dana Cruz. What can I say? The girl is gorgeous. No… no, no, no. Gorgeous is not the right word to describe her. Gorgeous describes Zoey Brooks, a bubbly blonde with a…slightly odd sense of style. But Zoey is off limits… no matter how much of a jerk I can be (The term jerk is what The Devil Herself dubs me) I don't break the code. Guys have a code. My roommate Chase Matthews is head over heels in love with Zoey, so she's completely out of bounds. Where was I? Oh yeah. Dana Cruz. What can I say? The girl is… feisty, fiery, strong, powerful and determined. Nah that's too mushy… I'd better just stick with 'hot', coz I don't wanna appear to have gone soft, she's an absolute babe. She has tantalising eyes, short skirts and longer hair. Well… actually short shorts, I don't recall ever seeing her in a skirt… might've happened once or twice though. I notice a certain brunette staring at me. Her eyes are slightly glazed and her mouth is ajar a little, she looks very spaced, but is most definitely staring at me. Hey, who wouldn't?  
"Like what you see, Dana?" I ask coyly. I know she loves it but:  
"Just wondering how your head fit out your bedroom door this morning." She replies icily.

I'd love to know why she's so icy. Maybe she has a rough family sitch. I've known her since her first day and to be honest she's a mouthy little… so and so. It's gotten her into a fair bit of trouble at PCA. I remember when she, Nicole and Zoey had a huge argument… of course I cheated them. I can be nasty to her too... sometimes. I really didn't know them at that time, so messing with them caused no inner turmoil. I convinced Chase to keep them apart as long as possible. Hey, it worked! For a while anywho. Oh damn, I've had two of my precious three second comeback seconds.  
"Ouch." I said with a fake wince. Of course I'm not really hurt, but winding her up is fun. "You do hurt me so Dana." I hold my hand to my heart and swoon in emphasis. Of course I'm only screwing around with her. I'm not being serious. I may like her… heck I think I'd even go as far as saying I'm crushing on her… (like I said: she's hot) but I'd never admit it. I can see she's thinking. Her usually bright hazel eyes are now dull, and I can practically see the cogs in her head whirring madly. There's a long awkward pause before she finally speaks.  
"I can hurt you a lot worse." She says quickly. I laugh at her.  
"Dude!" Okay I know she's not a dude, you can see that by looking at her body (What! I'm 14, male and hot, I'm entitled to check out what's on offer) "You have three seconds to make a comeback, you can't go away and come back! That was like 12 seconds." Okay. If there's one thing you must know about Dana, other than the fact she's incredibly hot, is that she's incredibly volatile. It does not do you any good to make her mad. I suddenly feel a sharp kick courtesy of Dana's high heeled strappy things. Those will HAVE to come off… I'll see to that later. She had kicked me in a most awkward position, not quite where you're thinking, but about an inch to the left. I groan slightly. I'm not one to let someone know if I'm hurting, but that really bloody hurt. Little…

Since I'm rich I can pay for you to do my remembering for me, where was I before all this? What did you say: I was describing Dana to you? Okay. (Gee I'm so glad I remembered that one… you people are useless!) I just remembered the play that Chase wrote. Remember the code I said I wouldn't break? Well, no matter how tempting it was I didn't. But it wasn't by choice. Zoey deliberately screwed it up. She made me look like a complete idiot! See if it'd have been Dana, I'd have had no issues with the kissing scene, and she wouldn't have been so clumsy! A little making out with Dana would've been fun… because I couldn't have been collared for misbehaving, considering it was acting. The thought of kissing Zoey was okay, but the thought of kissing Dana? Now that's enough to make any boy dizzy. Dana's shoes are really irritating me. She's tap, tap tapping on the concrete floor beneath her seat. I'll have to do something about them. I am Logan Reese I get what I want and when I want it. I slide my foot across underneath the table and put it in contact with her own. I slowly stroke her bare ankle just to get her attention.

She's noticed. For a brief moment she looks alarmed… She had the look Nicole had when she can't find her shoes. She leans back to glance under the table, just to check who it is. Who else would it be dimwad? Honestly, for a bright girl she's not very. Chase would so not go for Dana, she's too fiery for him, like an inferno. He goes for the soft and fluffy type, the harmless little innocents like Zoey. Me however… (Or is that I however, you know I'm beginning to think I should start listening in English, instead of staring at said inferno) I'd love to see Zoey's face if she knew Chase fancied her and was playing footsie with Dana. Boy that'd show little miss perfect, right? I stroke my foot up her ankle, right up to her knee and half way up her inner thigh. I can get away with this much and it just being flirtatious, any further and I become a pervert. I know Dana too well, she'd probably get up on the table and howl to the whole school what I'd just done. I stroke my foot back down her leg, satisfying myself with just playing with her foot. Up until now she's been smiling. I love it when she smiles. I'd never tell her of course but she's very beautiful. I must be having some sort of effect on her because she giggles. I've never heard her giggle before… interesting. I've heard her snicker before, or use her 'ha don't make me laugh' laugh, I guess there's a first time for everything.  
"What're you so happy about?" Asks Nicole. I suppose you're wondering why I've not mentioned her. Yeah she's half way decent looking, and probably has a nice body too (Can't say I've really surveyed her… never interested me that much) I suppose you're also wondering WHY a 13 year old girl (Actually… she might be 14… who knows?) doesn't interest me considering girls are the utmost focus in my life. She's far too peppy for my tastes. Sure she'd be up for a fair few closet sessions after hours, but she'd giggle all the way through and probably scream how great a kisser I am to her whole dorm. I prefer the slightly quieter types. You know… non screamers? And preferably with a brain… something Nicole wasn't graced with at birth.  
"What? Oh uh…" Dana seems a little far away as though she's on another planet. I happen to know she's in heaven considering Logan Reese is playing a game of footsie with her.  
"She's thinking about a little make out session with the champ, right Dana?" I ask. Her reaction is only to be expected of Dana, not Zoey, Nicole or Crazy-Quinn. (Another girl who's never interested me, she's a complete freak)  
"Yeah, call me if you find him." She smiles, evidently proud of herself. My face must've looked so funny at this point, because for once, I, Logan Reese, am speechless. That doesn't happen very often. I always have a snappy comment.

I'm a little worried. My charm has always done it for the ladies before. Maybe Dana was different, which was the reason why she wasn't putty in my hands. Dana Cruz was putty in no man's hands. She is an individual, with a mouth she's not afraid to use. I bet she could use it for something else as well as snappy comments. I'd pay money on the fact she's a really good kisser. I can see by the pose she's in that she's scheming. She's always got a mischievous glint in her eye when she's plotting. Under the table, Dana removes her shoe. Yes! Those damn shoes! I wonder if I can steal them without her noticing? Nah that's stupid. She slides her bare foot around my ankle. For a moment I am completely shocked, then as soon as it's started it stopped. What the heck? Oh I get her plan. Maybe I'm a little slow on the uptake but she was flirting with me. She was playing footsie with me. I smile at her.

Smiling isn't something I do often. Sure I smirk a lot, especially when I had that little webcam fiasco, because I got one over on those annoying girls (Just one more thing to prove that guys are better than girls). But smiling is something I reserve for Dana and Dana only. I don't know if she's ever seen me smile before because she looks utterly bewildered it's only a fleeting look though because she soon turns her attention back to her dinner. She pulls a disgusted face. I'm guessing that it's gone cold with all the thinking we've been doing. She grabs her tray and gets up to leave. I'm not letting her go that easily. I lean across and lightly pat her on her butt. She swings round, but by this time I'm already engaged in a conversation with Michael. I cautiously glance back at her, to see her smile slightly. Well, she hasn't hit me… Perfect.

A/n: Logan's first chapter! Well the next chapter should be Dana's… but you won't know unless you review kiddo, so please? Click that little button just about a centimetre below this…it only takes a second.


	3. He's looking up my skirt!

A/n: Today I am sick, so I have a full day to write fanfics. But whether that affects the chapter length…

Chapter 3: Dana's POV 2.

Gym class. Since PCA went co-ed the whole prospect of gym has been thrown topsy turvy. Why can't we have gym AWAY from the boys? It's one thing to humiliate ourselves (Not me… I'm referring to Nicole… I rock at sports) but it's worse to humiliate ourselves infront of guys. Especially since we now have a gym uniform. The boys wear very loose tank tops and shorts. The girls have to wear loose T-shirts and just above knee-length skirts. (Although a certain Nicole Bristow had reduced her hemline severely)  
"Today class, we will be learning martial arts." Yeah, we've been learning it for what: five weeks? Guess who my partner is. Yup… old furry faced jerk hair… wait a minute. No that's wrong. Furry haired jerk face, yeah that's him. I really, really hate to admit this… but today we're doing flipping, and I just know he'll win. He's really strong. And I'll be a… (Actually, I won't offend Crystal again) if he'll lay off me just because I'm a girl. He didn't get what was so wrong when he elbowed Zoey in the face and nearly broke her nose our first week here. He's got too much of a macho pride to throw a game for anyone. I strut up to him.

As a general rule I'm not like this. Sure I can be a little snooty sometimes, it's my obligation as a girl, but I don't think I'm better than everyone else. Around Logan, however, I have to be on top form. It's like a competition, I have to be better than him, I just have to!  
"Ready to go down?" Logan asks. I raise one pencilled eyebrow coyly at the suggestion. "Ugh! I meant…" He blushes "Shut up."  
"I said absolutely nothing." And that's right. I didn't say anything but I still managed to fluster him. Chalk one up for the girls. I glance around. Michael and Olly are having an argument on the mat, it appears that Olly flipped Michael before he was ready. Nicole is sat on the mat flirting with her partner, a funny looking guy… I think his name's Thomas… I don't know. Zoey has Chase pinned to the mat and she's sat on his chest laughing at him.  
"What a wimp." Says Logan. I glare at him and look back. Now Zoey's being pinned by Chase. "Taking it in turns. He needs to learn, that in war, you take no prisoners."  
"Really?" I smile coyly. That was an invite for mischief.

Like I said, I am a girl. And, I have certain obligations, as such. One of these is to take advantage of any situation that arises. I know Logan likes me… or at least likes to flirt with me. So I might as well play to that strength. I place my hand on his arm and step closer to him.  
"Yeah," He smiles at me again. That smile, that he never uses generally. Why's he using it on me again?  
"Then in which case." I whisper in a seductive tone stepping closer. "You're…" I twist his arm and flip him down to the mat so fast that he barely understands what's happened. I stand one foot on his chest, careful not to put any weight on it. "A prisoner." I grin at him. Why is he grinning so much? He's supposed to be furious. I should've known, when Logan has that look it means he's up to something.

I really should've known. Logan Reese does not take defeat well, so I should've known he'd play dirty. He uses his right hand to grab my ankle and pulls me down on top of him. He reverses the situation. I really think I've sprained my ankle. I try to sit up but suddenly realise that he has me completely pinned. I fall back to the mat with an 'oof'  
"Who's holding who prisoner?" He asks. I don't like the proximity between us. There's barely a centimetre gap between my chest and his. I'm sure he's loving it though.  
"That hurt." I complain. He smiles at me again. His face is merely millimetres away from my own… is he going to do what I think he's going to do? For a moment it looks as though he's going to kiss me and then… he climbs off of me.  
"Don't take on more than you can handle then." He tells me. I sit up, my breathing incredibly shallow.  
"I think you twisted my ankle." I say massaging my poor ankle.  
"I barely touched you!" He protests angrily.  
"You know your problem Logan?"  
"No," He says exasperatedly. "I don't… but I'm sure you're just dying to tell me." He says it sarcastically before lying flat on the mat. The coach has left the room, leaving us free to do whatever we want. Chase and Zoey are the only ones still doing as they're supposed to. (They're only doing it so they can flirt…well, he's flirting, she's too naïve to flirt)  
"You can't make up your mind." I say finally, twigging on. "You don't know whether you hate me or love me… and that scares you." I know I've finally got to him. "You don't want to love me because I'm a girl… and as such, your mortal enemy… but you find that you can't hate me because everytime you try, you fail, and you don't like failure." I smile and lay beside him. "Game, set and match Logan." He smirks at me.  
"When you say 'love' you mean…"  
"As friends."I quickly say. He drives me mad! That boy has a way of twisting my words. He has to make everything about him.

He rolls onto his stomach.  
"Maybe you're right."  
"Someone call the press! Logan Reese just admitted someone other than himself was right!" I say in pretend shock, whilst standing up. He scrambles to his feet.  
"Hey! I'm being serious." Wow, that's a new one. He extends his hand. "Friends?"  
"The last time you said you felt bad about the way you treated us you rigged our rooms with a webcam. I reckon you've probably got an electric shock buzzer on your hand." I know damn well his doesn't, but after 5 months (Wow, I've been at school a long time) of him pestering me I'm not about to just let him win. He holds up both hands, showing me his palms. He's smiling again. Bloody prat. I step a little closer to him, pretending to be fully inspecting his hands. I then grab his left hand and flip him.  
"Ha!"  
"You little." I grin evilly, stepping on his chest again.  
"What, friends listen to friends. You said 'take no prisoners' so I don't." He smiles and shakes his head.  
"Dana, I guess if we really are friends then, now's the time I should tell you…" I pause. What is he going to tell me? "Everytime you do that." He touches my ankle. i'm beginning to think the boy has a foot fettish"I can see up your skirt." I quickly jump back, turning scarlet. "Hey, I didn't say stop." He jokes. The bell rings and the girls head back to the changing room.

"You okay, you look a little flushed." Says Nicole.  
"A little?" Jokes Zoey. "She looks like a sunburned tomato."  
"If a tomato got sunburnt it would turn a very nasty shade of brown… not red." Says Quinn. I glare, why'd she have to be so smart anyway?  
"The reason I look like a tomato is because Logan just looked up my skirt." I don't know why but remember those female obligations? They involve telling EVERYTHING that goes on in your life to your friends. Sure Zoey and Nicole get on my nerves sometimes but, heck they're my best friends here at PCA.  
"So, you're wearing clean underwear right?" Says Nicole. I smile slightly. Typical Nicole.  
"Ew," Says Zoey. "Logan?"  
"Oh come off it Zo, like you and Chase weren't all over each other." I say slightly vexed at Zoey. Zoey looks confused. I pull myjeans on.  
"Huh?"  
"Everytime you leaned over he looked down your T-shirt." I say removing my gym T-shirt, and tightening my bra. Where's my shirt gone?  
"Chase wouldn't do something like that!" Zoey said with a blush. I'm actually enjoying this. "He's my friend."  
"He's a teenage boy. Of course he would. Stop being so naïve." Says Nicole. "Come on Zoey, it's really obvious that he fancies you." Nicole says lathering herself in spray deodorant. She knows I have asthma! She knows that sprays set me off! My chest suddenly feels very, very tight. So much for being my best friend!  
"Oops!" Nicole says. Nevermind oops, I'm going to kill her… if I don't choke to death first. Zoey quickly grabs my shirt and bundles me into the corridor.

I screech at her. All the boys are staring, and I can blame them. I stood stock still in nothing on my top half but my bra! I turn my back and pull my shirt on.  
"Zoey!" I cry asone of the boyswolf whistles. (Ten bucks on Logan, any takers?)  
"I panicked!"  
"Panicking is…" I breathe heavily. "My job."  
"Well, sorry!" Zoey says looking annoyed. I look at her and she sees the look in my eyes. I know I must be crying because my eyes feel really hot and my cheeks suddenly feel very wet. As a general rule I don't cry, especially not infront of the stupid boys but I've just been publicly half naked infront of said stupid boys. "Aw Dana, don't…" She starts reaching to put her hand on my shoulder. I smack it out of the way and storm off. Logan follows me.

"Come to gloat?" I ask making sure all my buttons are properly done up. I sit on the balcony outside of the window. One false move and I'll fall three floors down. Hm, it doesn't seem such a bad idea at the moment.  
"Nah, just never seen you cry before, wanted to see if you were okay." My breathing is still a little rugged but I left my inhaler in the changing rooms, along with all my stuff, and my dignity. I bite my lip. "Are you… okay?" PE was our last lesson, so it's 4 o clock now. Since it's January, the sun is already beginning to set.  
"I'm fine." I say.  
"I know." He tells me. I blush furiously. I didn't think I could turn any redder. "You already showed that to half of the boys." He stands behind me and I elbow him.  
"Hey!" He complains. "I was complimenting you, cut me some slack." I let the wind brush my hair out of my face.  
"If I fell from here, do you think I'd die?" I ask randomnly. Of course I'm not really contemplating suicide... I'm just an incredibly curious and morbid child. It stems from my big sister (Crystals mum) Who is like the goth of all goths. (Hahaha, all Crystal wanted for her fourth birthday was a barbie doll!)He looks over the edge and I can see him shudder slightly. Wow, would you believe the almighty Logan Reese is afraid of heights!  
"I wouldn't let you fall." He says placing his arms around my waist. Okay I can turn redder, and am proving it. He lays his chin on my shoulder. We pause for what seems like forever, just staring half heartedly into the sun. I've decided I'm not talking to Zoey Brooks, or Nicole Bristow come to think of it!  
"Coming inside? It's getting cold out." He whispers softly.  
"Sure." I mumbled. He pulls me off the balcony. "I can climb on my own." I say bitterly. He smirks.  
"Sure you can," He laughs sticking his hands in his pockets.  
"I can!" I thump his shoulder.

He walks me back to my dorm. Since when was he such a gentlemen? Since he became my 'friend' he's showing a weird side. I don't like it. I think I'd prefer him yelling at me. But right now I need a friend.  
"No throwing yourself off balconies okay?" He teases. I sigh.  
"You spoil all the fun in life, Logan." I say. We're now at 101. He nods.  
"Uh you… want to go in?" He recommends, I realise we've been standing around looking like lunatics for over a minute. Have we just been staring at each other this whole time? I nod feeling slightly dizzy, but I don't move. How does he do this to me? I'm strong, I'm confident, I don't bend and yet here I am completely broken. I'm turning into Nicole! Help! He says nothing, just leans across and places his hands on my shoulders. He's going to kiss me! I close my eyes expectantly. He pulls me to one side gruffly and opens the door.  
"Zoey, look after her, I think she suffered brain damage from that asthma attack." He calls in, pushing me through the door. I blush stupidly, and hurry inside, slamming the door in his face.

A/n: This is longer than the last two but still pretty short. Dana came off a bit soppy here didn't she? Hm… Find out if really was going to kiss her… by clicking 'next' but fist… click 'review' please?


	4. Why I'm looking up her skirt

A/n: Well, not only am I posting chapters in twos, I'm having to write them in twos aswell… here is the gym chapter in Logan's POV, hopefully this won't be as soppy. (Stupid illness, turn my brain to smush will ya?)

Chapter 2: Logan's POV 2.

I am in gym. Gym the class rather than Jim the person, who is trying to pry Quinnsane Quinn away from her lap top. I like gym class, I rock at it… but then again I rock at everything! The reason I like it right now is because of the 'g' word. That's right, We get to do gym class with the girls! Even better, girls in T-shirts and skirts. (Score!) Some of us (Cough Chase Matthews Cough (I really have to sort that cough of mine out someday)) can't keep our eyes to ourselves. But heck, I'm not complaining. Remember when I said I never looked at Nicole Bristow? I lied. I'm looking at her now. What the hell has she done to that skirt of hers? She keeps flashing her bunny knickers (I wonder if she's noticed she's doing it; I'll have to tease her later about it, you; person with the horrible memory, remind me to do that later.)  
"Today class, we will be learning martial arts." What a stupid thing to say! We've been studying martial arts for four weeks now (Or was it five?) What was it I nicknamed Dana… Inflammable? No, that's not right. Inferno. That's it. Anyway Inferno Cruz is my partner (We didn't get to choose, if we had I'd have picked a partner who could actually challenge me (Although, I don't think anyone could actually beat me) and not some lame girl) I'm always beating her. As a guy I have certain obligations: to never throw a match is one of them. On the first week of school this year I elbowed Zoey Brooks right in the nose, I think I could've broken it if I hadn't been busy trying to win. Inferno alert Inferno alert! She's strutting towards me. Who does she think she is? Me?

I don't like the way she does that. She swings her hips and causes all the boys to look at her. Now, I'm Logan Reese, and at the risk of sounding possessive, I'm not one to share. As a general rule she doesn't strut, I think she only does it around me! To be honest I think it's a cry for attention. She has an inferiority complex. She just has to be the most noticeable. She's crying out to be paid attention to, and I'm not complaining, she ever wants me to pay attention to her and she's got it.  
"Ready to go down?" I ask. She raises her eyebrow and shoots me a suggestive look. The dirty little… "Ugh! I meant…" I realise I'm only digging my grave deeper. So I give her the ol' heave-ho. "Shut up."  
"I said absolutely nothing." She quips. I suppose she's right. I watch her closely. She's looking around. I look around too. Michael (Or should I said Me-Kyle, Hahaha) and Olly are having some sort of argument. Nicole is sat cross legged on her mat talking to Thomas… no it's Timothy, yeah definitely timothy… I think…anyway, whoever he is he's staring up her skirt, but he's not being very subtle about it. The guy needs to learn to play it cool with the ladies! Nicole's too dense to notice anyway, and too peppy to care.

You know, I'm embarrassed to call Chase Matthews my friend! He's being pinned by Zoey Brooks. He's lying flat on his back and she's sat on his chest giggling like… like Nicole. (Gee, to say I don't like the girl, I sure mention her a lot)  
"What a wimp." I comment. Dana gives me her murderous glare, the one she usually reserves for me… and Nicole when she's using her hairdryer. (There I go again. Mentioning Peppy-Giddy Nicole) I see Chase pin Zoey. Maybe I'm imagining it but his eyes fleetingly rove her body before meeting her own. "Taking it in turns. He needs to learn that in war, you take no prisoners." That's what my father always taught me, and as much as I hate to quote the old man, he's famous, so I might as well.  
"Really?" Dana asks smiling wickedly. Her eyes glint with a mischief all her own.

Like I said, I am a guy. And, as a guy I have certain obligations. One of those is to flirt at every chance I get. And when the girls flirt with you, you flirt back. Dana places her hand on my arm lightly. She steps closer to me, decreasing the distance between us. I glance at her hand on my arm then back to her eyes.  
"Yeah." I smile at her. Like I said I don't smile much, but when I do it's at her. She has that effect on me.  
"Then in which case." She whispers, getting even closer. Her body is now flush against mine. "You're…" Ouch! What the hell! That devious little cow. She flipped me! I'm flat on my back. Her heel against my chest. I suddenly realise I'm taking a leaf out of Timothy's book. It's not my fault, I mean sure I'm not complaining, but I'm inadvertently looking up Dana's skirt. I grin slightly, knowing she is none the wiser.  
"A prisoner." She grins maliciously. I should've known not to trust her. I should've known.  
Logan Reese does not take defeat well. I will not lose to Dana Cruz (hey would you look at that, I'm a poet and I didn't even know that I was one… hold on a minute… that's not right is it?) It's not technically playing dirty if I'm saving her from flashing her panties… is it? I use my right hand to grab her ankle and pull her down on top of me. For a moment she is entirely stunned. I quickly reverse the situation, so she is laid beneath me. The idiot tries to sit up! She is quickly met with an impossible task and falls back to the mat with an 'oof'  
"Who's holding who prisoner?" I ask her. Suddenly I'm very aware of the proximity between us. Her chest is practically touching mine, and everytime she breathes her body rubs against mine. I bet the little brat is doing it on purpose. She drives me crazy!

"That hurt." She complains. I smile at her again, suddenly captivated. Now like I said, it's not often I'm speechless, but when I am you can be sure it's her fault. For a split second I want to kiss her. Here, now in the middle of gym with everyone watching. I don't care. My face is only millimetres away from her own, I'm close enough to feel her shallow breathing on my face, when I suddenly snap to my senses. I climb off of her. Hopefully Dana didn't notice that little slip up.  
"Don't take on more than you can handle then." I tell her. She sits up breathing oddly. I believe she's an asthmatic, but for some reason I don't think that's it.  
"I think you twisted my ankle." He said removing her pump and massaging her ankle. That's ridiculous.  
"I barely touched you!" What a wimp!  
"You know your problem Logan?" She asks. After that 'little slip up' I'm angry. How could I allow myself to fall like that? She should be the one under my thumb. I'm Logan Reese! But evidently she has sight problems as well as breathing difficulties… she doesn't seem to know I'm Logan Reese.

"No," I say exasperatedly. "I don't… but I'm sure you're just dying to tell me." I lay down on the mat considering the coach has left us to our own devices. I look around to see Chase and Zoey are the only ones still flipping each other. I'm not imagining it. Chase is quite obviously looking down her shirt. Disturbed little pervert! Am I the only guy in this school who isn't a sick twisted pervert? Honestly!  
"You can't make up your mind." Dana says, oh yeah! I forgot about her… "You don't know whether you hate me or love me… and that scares you." I look up at her in confusion. "You don't want to love me because I'm a girl…and as such your mortal enemy." Why do I not want to love her because she's a girl? Does she think I swing the other way?… (You know, bat for the other side?) "but you find that you can't hate me because everytime you try, you fail, and you don't like failure." She smiles cheekily and lay beside me on the mat. "Game, set and match Logan." I smirk realising that she inadvertently confessed a little something too much.  
"When you say 'love' you mean…" I start. She quickly interrupts me saying.  
"As friends." She drives me mad! She has this way of making you think you have her trapped and then POOF she's gone. She's completely out of your grasp, just wriggled away.

I roll onto my stomach. As much as I hate to admit it, the girl has a point.  
"Maybe you're right." I tell her, now it's not often I say that.  
"Someone call the press! Logan Reese just admitted someone other than himself was right!" She says in a sarcastic tone. She reaffixes her pump and stands up a little shakily, testing out her ankle.  
"Hey!" I protest, standing up. "I'm being serious." Yup, that one's a first too. I stick out my hand. "Friends?"  
"The last time you said you felt bad about the way you treated us you rigged our rooms with a webcam. I reckon you've probably got an electric shock buzzer on your hand." She states coldly. I didn't think she'd accept this right away… In the five months I've known her (Has she been at school that long already?) she's never looked at me like this. She's surveying me like a hawk surveys a rabbit before going in for the kill. I hold out my palms, showing her them. I smile at her, playfully. She steps a little closer to me. She really is going in for the kill. Then POW! I suddenly find myself staring at the ceiling again. The nerve! She just flipped me!  
"Ha!" She says with her trademark wicked smile. I might've known.  
"You little." She grins maniacally, stepping on my chest again. I smile at the view, knowing her reaction if she caught me looking.

"What," She says looking perfectly innocent. Dana is many things, but innocent she ain't. "Friends listen to friends. You said 'take no prisoners' so I don't." I smile and shake my head. After that heart-warming sentence I realise I'll have to inform her. As much as it pains me to do so.  
"Dana," I say, struggling to breathe a little, considering. "I guess if we really are friends then, now's the time I should tell you…" I pause. She's either going to kill me for this or… yeah she'll kill me for it. "Everytime you do that," I run my hand along her ankle. "I can see up your skirt." She jumps back as though scalded, turning a shade of cranberry to rival… well… a cranberry (Like I said, I don't listen in English… but I doubt you people would remember that!). "Hey, I didn't say stop." I joke. I don't know whether or not she sees the funny side because the bell rings and she scarpers off to do whatever girls do in the changing rooms.

"Man, you okay? You're a little flushed." asks Chase.  
"A little, the guy looks like he's spent 6 hours in the Sahara." Michael laughs.  
"Shut up Michael." I snap at him. What an idiot.  
"This 'sunburn' look, wouldn't happen to be because you were looking up Dana's skirt would it?" Chase asks knowingly. He's got that smug look on his dorky little face. I pull off my T-shirt and reach for my roll on. Since September I use roll on, considering Dana chokes at the slightest whiff of spray… sometimes I think she fakes it. Like I said it's that damned inferiority complex of hers. She craves attention.  
"Yeah, you shut up too. That was an accident." I snap at him, pulling on my regular black shirt. I reach for my jeans.  
"Wandering eyes." Laughs Chase.  
"Oh yeah, well..." I pause for a moment thinking of comeback material "I saw you. Staring down Zoey's top at every available chance!"  
"Wh… I…bu… that… I didn't mea…"  
"Sure you didn't Matthews." That's why I hate Chase. Unlike any sane boy, he's afraid of his crush. I'm afraid of heights, but that's a rational fear (Blame my brother Francis!) but Zoey Brooks couldn't harm a fly's feelings, nevermind Chase's.  
"Hey as long as they were wearing clean underwear, who cares?" Michael laughs.  
"You don't think she noticed, do you?" Chase asks me nervously.  
"Who Zoey, nah she's too naïve." Michael answers for me.  
"Yeah, Zoey might not have noticed, but Dana did… and you know girls tell each other everything." With that I grab my bag and follow the other boys out of the changing rooms. We're always the first ones out. I don't know why girls take so long, I'm guessing they need to reapply their make up, compare notes and talk about the latest crush (I wonder how many times a day I'm mentioned in there… any takes on 100?)

There's a silence for a long time and then… we hear a choking noise and the girls door open. Zoey bundles Dana out. She's only wearing a bra on her top half. All the boys stare, how dare they stare at her! Dana suddenly screeches. She grabs her shirt off of Zoey and turns her back. I wolf whistle. Man I knew she was fit but… wow! That I hadn't been expecting!  
"Zoey!" She wails.  
"I panicked!" Zoey said, visibly flapped.  
"Panicking is…" Dana is hyperventilating, I figure she is either utterly embarrassed or she's having an asthma attack. "My job."  
"Well, sorry!" I know Zoey was only trying to help but sometimes it's better that Little Miss Perfect keeps her big nose out. I should've broken it when I had the chance.  
"Chase…" I whisper. "I hate your girlfriend." I only say this because I notice Dana is crying. I've never seen her cry before. She looks absolutely hurt, her eyes are welling up and her tears are leaving mascara streaks down her face.  
"Aw Dana, don't…" Starts Zoey. She reaches over to put her arm around her friend… but Dana is (Hate to break any moral rules you might have kiddies, close your ears if you don't wanna hear it.) a bitch. 100 percent. She smacks Zoey's hand away with a loud 'slap' noise of skin on skin. She runs off. It's one of those split second decisions. Do I let her ride it out alone, let her cool down and relax, or do I follow her in a vain attempt to comfort her. Since I am a caring, sexy, loving, sexy, affectionate, sexy, concerned, and overall sexy individual… I follow her.

I chase her right up to the balcony. She climbs up onto the railing and looks down.  
"Come to gloat?" She asks, rebuttoning her shirt for decency. I swear the woman has eyes in the back of her head. She looks down.  
"Nah," I say honestly. "Just never seen you cry before, wanted to see if you were okay." Her breathing is very awkward, and I'm worried that she'll faint. How high up are we anyway? There's no response from her. I watch her bite her lip. "Are you…okay?" Gym was our last lesson, and since it's January, the sun is setting. I stand behind her and look over her shoulder at the sun, it's beautiful. Not as such as the Inferno herself but hey…  
"I'm fine." She says eventually. If only she knew how true that is.  
"I know." I tell her earnestly. I watch her turn magenta. I didn't think it possible for her to turn a deeper shade of red, but she managed. "You already showed that to half of the boys." She elbows me quite hard. "Hey! I was complimenting you, cut me some slack." I watch the wind take long curls of her hair and blow it backward, it tickles my face lightly. At that moment she has never looked as sexy as she does now.  
"If I fell from here, do you think I'd die?" She asks randomnly. I peer over the edge. Like I said I only have one fear in life… heights. It stems from my big brother Francis, he used to hang me by my ankles… then one day the jerk nearly dropped me over a bridge… Since then heights are not my thing. I gulp seeing the long drop below.  
"I wouldn't let you fall." I promise, wrapping my arms around her waist and laying my chin on her shoulder. I breathe in deeply. She doesn't wear spray deodorant but she has a distinctive scent… slightly alluring. I know damn well the woman is toxic, but she's also addicting. (Noticed I'm calling her a woman now? Well… normally she's a girl but, after what I've seen today I'm not so sure) For a few moments we just stay like this, in our own little paradise. I suddenly feel her shiver. "Coming inside? It's getting cold out." I whisper in her ear.  
"Sure." She mumbles vaguely. I tighten my grip around her waist and take a few steps backwards, successfully pulling her from the balcony. "I can climb on my own." She says bitterly. I smirk at her.  
"Sure you can," I laugh, sticking my hands in the pockets of my jeans.  
"I can!" She protests, punching my shoulder quite hard. The woman's stronger than she looks.

After the state she was in I decided, hey, it's not safe to let her walk home alone. I cross her to her dorm. I think I like being nice to Dana, I think I have a better chance of scoring this way. Plus, she needs a friend right now.  
"No throwing yourself off balconies okay." I tease her. She sighs theatrically.  
"You spoil all the fun in life, Logan." She says. We stop outside her door. I nod. We stand here for a moment completely dead to the world. Just staring at each other. Her eyes are hypnotising me. The woman is lethal!  
"Uh you… want to go in?" I recommend momentarily tearing my eyes from hers. How does she do this to me? I'm Logan Reese. I'm head strong, confident, cocky, and so sure of myself. And with one look she can tear me into shreds. It's happening again. I have an overwhelming urge to kiss her. I lean across placing my hand on her shoulders. I lean in to kiss her. We're only milliseconds away from bliss and then, what does the idiot go and do? She closes her eyes! Her spell is broken and I am free. I gruffly pull her to one side and open the door to room 101.  
"Zoey, look after her!" I call. "I think she suffered brain damage from that asthma attack." I push her inside. She slams the door in my face. I thump the wall in frustration. I don't know why but I couldn't bring myself to kiss her… why? She's amazing… and I think that's why I can't. UGH! She drives me mad!

A/n: Well… that's that over and done with. Now much watch EastEnders… Go review please.


	5. He's behind the bikesheds

A/n: I'm watching 'Danny Phantom' It rocks! Sam and Danny are cute together…  
Cody: But you're writing a Zoey 101 fic here!  
Yes yes, I'm aware of that, why aren't you at school?  
Cody: uh... hehe

Dana's POV 3

After the whole worst nightmare sitch involving the boys, I can't walk around school on my own, so guess who's my personal bodyguard? Yup, Hamster head. (Yup, Zoey's little brother got that one from his e-pal Zhen in China) I don't know why he's being so nice to me, it's just not Logan at all! Logan is supposed to be the coy, egotistical, good looking, idiot we all know him to be. I think I may have accidentally entered the twilight zone. Anyway, he's convinced me that if I don't want to be bothered I have to stick to people like glue, so we all still eat lunch together (even if I am still a little peeved at Zoey and Nicole) I sit between Logan and Chase. I can't sit down without turning scarlet. Knowing that Logan, Chase and Michael saw me in my underwear is a humiliating thought… and slightly disturbing. What makes it even worse is some jerks at this school own camera phones… so pictures are in circulation. I'm never going to live it down.

"Hey, Dana!" Calls Brad. "Which suits me better… the black or the white?" He holds up two bras.  
"Black!" I tell him. "It'll match your eye." I raise my fist threateningly. Logan encloses his hand around my fist and lowers it. He doesn't let go. It's a bit of a comfort, but very little.  
"Just get lost," He warns Brad. I've never seen that look in his eyes before. It's slightly scary and a little sexy. Wait up, rewind a few seconds… I just said it again didn't I? Damn boy, he's so infuriating!  
"Sticking up for your girlfriend Reese?" he teases. How dare he!  
"Get lost, dipstick!" I order. "he's not my boyfriend." Brad and Logan usually gang up on me together, he made poor Nicole's life hell after the 'Hello Bunny' fiasco. Wait up, rewind another few seconds… poor Nicole? I'm mad at her! Screw 'poor' Nicole.  
"Yeah, never really picked you as a one man woman Dana, how'd you like to come round my dorm tonight. Me and my room mates would love a show…" That's the final straw. Logan releases my hand and stands up. He calmly walks up to the boy and punches him square in the jaw. Wow! That was so cool. Zoey gasps. What? She didn't think he'd defend me? I knew it all along.  
"That, was out of line." Logan said. Brad flees, evidently worried about another punch. I smile slightly.  
"Thanks but… I could've handled it." I mumble.  
"I have no doubts about that," He tells me, with only a slight trace of sarcasm "the guy was just seriously getting on my nerves." I nod.

"You are aware you'll get detention for a week for that?" Zoey asks. Logan shrugs. Ha! Take that Brooks! Miss Goody G Goodyson just got blown off.  
"Shouldn't have implied Dana was a…" he starts. I'm not going to let him finish. I don't want him to say the stupid 's' word, even though I know he thinks it. I put my finger to his lips.  
"Shh," I whisper, I grab a fry from his plate and stick it in his mouth. "Eat." Zoey and Chase share a 'I knew it' look. I ignore them.  
"Aww, Dana, I didn't know you cared." He teases.  
"Don't eat with your mouth open." I snap. Oh great! They say all teenage girls eventually become their mothers, but I thought I at least had a few more years, this so isn't fair. I think I need a shower, wash all mother traces away from me.  
"How am I supposed to get the food in then?" He asks playfully. I throw a grape at him. He smiles and I shake my head.  
"I'm going to go get a shower." I announce.  
"Need any help?" Logan asks raising his eyebrows. I hit him across the head with my empty lunch tray.  
"You…" I whisper in his ear. I see him shudder. I enjoy this affect. The Logan Reese is putty in my hands! "Have seen enough." I strut off. I don't know why I strut… I'm becoming as self centred as he is… ugh! I definitely need a shower now. I feel Logan's eyes on me as I leave. The boy is borderline obsessive! It's cute though… in a psychopathic-stalkerish kind of way.

* * *

While I'm in the shower I think. I always think in the shower. It's the only place I'm truly alone. When I'm in our room, Nicole or Zoey are usually chatting inanely at me or when I'm in the quad I'm usually being hassled by boys. I know that Logan said he only punched that boy because he was getting on his nerves, but I also know when he's lying. He did it to protect me. It's sweet. (Woah, Logan and sweet, those words do not go together in a sentence without the words 'is hardly' interrupting them.) I remember when Zoey told me she had a crush on him. I nearly hit the girl… my first thoughts being: 'Are you crazy?' And 'What about Chase?' It's not fair that all the guys like her. She had Chase and Glenn, Logan wouldn't be interested in her anyway! Well… he'd better not be at any rate. I play second fiddle to no man's lady. (Hold on, when did Logan become a man? (Hold on, when did I start caring?)) 

The guy is driving me absolutely round the bend! I can't even have my alone time without him being in my mind. Ugh! Does he have to be so good looking? (Yes I just said it, sue me! Actually don't, go sue Logan, he's the one with the money) I step out of the shower and wrap my towel around myself. I go stand at the window and stare out into the ocean. Nobody can see in through these things, can they? Anyway I'm too high up to care. I open the balcony door and walk onto it, feeling the sun across my face. It's heaven. I look down. Logan might be afraid of heights but I love it. Just to be higher than everyone else. It's like Queendom. I am the almighty and bow down before me, you mere little ants! I suddenly realise I'm leaning over my balcony and am not dressed, I don't want any more rumours kicking around, so I straighten up and turn back into my room. I sigh to myself, my thoughts reverting back to the curly haired teenage boy.  
"No! Dana…" I tell myself. I know talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity, but it's the most logical conversation I'll ever have at Pacific Coast Academy. "You do NOT like Logan Reese." I remove my towel and reach for my clothes, but upon hearing the door close, pull it back on and look around. There's nobody there, how odd…

Speaking of odd, let's get back to Logan.  
"You know what Dana? You do like him." I tell myself. I smile slightly. "You do and you know it!" I hug my towel to my face and breathe in. It feels soft and warm, very comforting. Most of all it feels good to have admitted I like Logan, even if it was only to myself. The 'bra thing' was like two weeks ago (and yes, I am still reaping the horrors) and it's now February the 10th. It may seem stupid, but I'm kind of hoping ol' hamster head will ask me to the Val's day dance. We've never had one at PCA before, (A Val's day dance… at a school with just boys? Right, because that would be hilarious) and I went with him to my last dance. I'm starting to wonder what would have happened if I actually had of kissed him that night, and not stomped on his foot. (I was going to kiss him… and then I thought 'wait a minute: Ew! This is Logan Reese!') Well I can sit and if only 'til the sun sets but heck it won't get me anywhere. I get dressed and turn on my music. I close my eyes and listen, just allowing the words to flow through me. I can't concentrate. I think I might punch Logan later, or maybe I'll kiss him… either way it'll probably make me feel better.

* * *

I look around cautiously. He's late. I was hoping not to have to walk to the lunch table on my own, considering the whole fiasco I'm part of at the moment. But, hey, if Logan's late he's late. Screw him. I cross the playground and see the table that we all usually sit at. He's not there, either. Hm, oh well. Maybe he has practice or something. Logan and I share another similarity… just the one though. We're both very athletic, a member of a great many trophy winning teams here at PCA. He and I have basketball practice together, normally he bugs the hell out of me but recently he's actually started passing me the ball! Wow. To say I'm surprised would be an understatement. When Zoey said 'He's actually kinda sweet' I didn't believe her, she may be blonde, but… she's also right. Logan has a sweet side that he doesn't show very often. I know he'll be kicking around somewhere. 

I walk past the bike sheds, preoccupied with thinking about the furry haired jerk face. I have to do a double take. Said furry haired jerk face IS kicking around somewhere, he's behind the sheds. I can see him, I'd recognise that hair anywhere. I creep across and look around the corner. Okay so technically I'm spying but, what the hey, it's not bad if I just happen to be looking for him. I just happen to be looking for him and I just happen to have found him.  
"I can't wait for Friday." Says a voice. I freeze. Who the hell is she! She's gorgeous.  
"Yeah." Logan says with a sigh of passion. "Me neither." He's talking to a blonde girl. Could her skirt be any shorter? And that top leaves nothing to the imagination. What is she a complete pros… oh my god! What's he doing! She wraps her arms around his neck. He places his hands on her waist and pulls her close. They kiss. Oh god! They're kissing! Oh god! I care! All I see is red. I don't know why but I feel like I just had my heart ripped out and placed in the paper shredder. I want to cry! I want to scream! I want to hurt him so badly. Make him feel just one tenth of what I'm feeling just now! I grab my drink from my tray and throw it over the pair.  
"That should cool you off, hot head." I snap and then I leave. Leaving a bewildered Logan in my wake, clutching a very wet teenage girl.

I don't know why I'm so mad. I mean it's not like we were dating or anything! Logan can kiss whoever the hell he likes! Why should I care anyway! I storm up to my room, slamming the door.  
"Why aren't you at dinner?" I snap at Nicole. She looks up innocently.  
"I needed to reblowdry my hair." She says simply. Her and that stupid leaf blower! Honestly, okay so her hair gets frizzy, big deal so does mine.  
"Yeah well, flake off." I say, switching the 'off' button on her silent leaf blower.  
"Love to see you make me." Nicole says sticking out her tongue. She turns it back on. I growl. Since when was she so brave as to stand up to Dana Cruz when she's in a mood? I can't be bothered arguing with her. I fling myself onto my bed.  
"You okay?" she asks.  
"Depends, are you still trying to choke me to death?" I counter.  
"Fine, don't talk to me. I already said I was sorry!"  
"Yeah well… me too." I need a friend and Logan's out of the question. I was stupid to think I could be a friend to that perverted little… sick twisted…blonde loving jerk! UGH! (Okay, so really honestly truthfully… I have nothing against blondes but… they always seem to get the cute guys, it's not fair (Not that Logan's cute))

"Wow, I've never heard you say sorry." Nicole teases.  
"Have too!" I protest. I'm already angry, she's tipping me over the edge. I'm beginning to remember why I didn't like her in the first place!  
"Okay!" Nicole squeaks. "So… what's up?"  
"Logan." I say. That stupid word! That stupid boy! I want to slaughter him. His name tastes poison on my lips.  
"What about him?" Nicole asks me in confusion.  
"I just saw him behind the bike sheds with some girl!" I cry out angrily.  
"Chloe." Fills in Nicole.  
"You knew!" I ask in shock! She new and she didn't tell me! That little bit… I stand up and walk towards her. "You knew and you didn't tell me!"  
"Ah!" She screeches. "Why do you care anyway?" She turns the leaf blower on me to deter me from my attack.  
"I thought that maybe… how long've they been… I give up." I sigh, and sit down, I pull my knees to my chest. How was I to know Logan had a girlfriend? The word tastes poison in my mind. I can't close my eyes without seeing them kiss. I feel so stupid. How dare he make me feel like this! I think I need to talk to Zhen in China, he better know the right insults.  
"Do you uh… like him?" Nicole asks me cautiously.  
"NO!" I snap. "I don't! I hate his guts and I wish I'd never laid eyes on him!" I lay down on my bed and bury my face in my pillow. I want to cry but I daren't. Not infront of Nicole. Not over Logan. Never.

I am strong! I am confident! And without Logan I will become the ice queen I once was… I will rebefriend Zoey and Nicole and I will survive! I am nobody's doormat! Logan Reese: Watch out! Dana Cruz is out for revenge!

A/n: Aww! Sad chapter. Logan has a girlfriend? Bet you're thinking 'Nah don't be daft, misfit wouldn't be this evil'  
Cody: Wanna bet  
Go away! If you want to find out why Chloe and Logan are smooching go click 'next chapter' but please, first click 'review' Please?


	6. Why am I behind the bikesheds?

A/n: Ugh! I hated writing the last chapter. It was down right evil. A little is explained in this chapter. Like WHY Logan was kissing that Chloe bitc… uh brat… and the mysterious doors.  
Cody: You lost them back at the last chapter, nobody wants to read anymore  
Get lost! Get to school or something!

Chapter 6: Logan's POV 3

After the whole worst nightmare sitch involving the boys, Dana can't walk around school on her own. The poor thing keeps getting hassled by jerks! (When she suddenly became helpless, I don't know.) Okay I ribbed her a little about it but I do it all in fun. Some of the guys are seriously into the idea that she's a common harlot and wants to bed them all! As if. Anywho, I offered to be her personal bodyguard. Basically it just gives me an excuse to hang around her a little bit more. She's being a bit nicer to me, even if she has started to call me hamster head… I take it as a 'pet' name. You get it? Oh get a sense of humour would you! Anyway, I've convinced her she needs help scaring off all these lads, even though the woman is a walking man repellent when she wants to be. Unfortunately Dana thinks that means we have to spend all our waking moments in the presence of the Scooby gang. (Chase, Zoey, Quinn, Michael, Nicole and uh… sometimes Dustin) I sit down and she sits besides me. Chase is on her other side. I see Dana turn red. I can tell she is still embarrassed about the incident two weeks ago. I don't know, sitting in the presence of three teenage boys who have seen her in her skivvies, it's bound to rattle her. To add insult to injury, all three of us have seen it more than once. Brad, Glenn and Jim have all started circulating pictures of it. Damn camera phones. Okay, hands up I'll confess I looked. (I'm 14… I can't help it.) But after I had a look, I came to my senses and I smashed Glenn's phone up and told him to get flipped. (Only, in more colourful language) I haven't got my hands on Brad or Jim yet… but lord help them if Dana ever found out. I don't THINK she knows. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned… and hell hath no fury like Dana in a bad mood. (yeah I know… you didn't understand any of that did you?)

"Hey, Dana!" Calls Brad. He's a friend of mine… well. Actually I wouldn't class him as a friend… more like a fellow-jerk. He's really getting on my nerves recently though. Keeps making really stupid comments. "Which suits me better… the black or the white?" He holds up two bras. From the gasp Zoey emits I'm guessing they might be hers. Shame on Zoey!  
"Black!" Dana says. "It'll match your eye." She raises her first to him. Dana may be super-bitch but she's no match for Brad… he's 14. At 14 boys go through their growth spurt, I bet when Dana first came to this school she could've whooped half of the boys at PCA with her eyes closed (Me not included of course) I try to calm her down. I place my palm against her fist and enclose her hand in my own. She has really warm hands… how odd. I never pictured the ice queen to have warm hands. She looks like a china doll… ready to break. This makes me mad. Very mad.  
"Just get lost," I warn Brad. I know I must look dangerous because of the way Quinn is looking at me. She's stopped with her fork half way to her mouth and is just staring at me. It's a little unnerving.  
"Sticking up for your girlfriend Reese?" He teases. What a prat!

"Get lost, dipstick!" Dana says. I squeeze her hand lightly to calm her down. It doesn't seem to have any affect. There's no stopping an inferno in full swing. "He's not my boyfriend." I didn't ever think me and Dana (Dana and I?) would be ganging up on Brad. Since when did I go soft? Usually me and Brad (Brad and I? I really should listen to Mr Callahan) gang up on her.  
"Yeah, never really picked you as a one man woman Dana," He smiles evilly. "How'd you like to come round my dorm tonight. Me and my room mates would love a show…" That's it! No more. I don't know when I became such a father figure but suddenly I feel like protecting her honour is the most important thing. I let go of her hand and stand up. I calmly walk up to him, trying to stop myself charging him. I can do some serious damage when I'm mad. I look him square in the eye and then… I lose it. I punch the guy hard enough to knock him to the floor.  
"That," I tell him spitting at his feet. "Was out of line." I rub my knuckles. Brad climbs to his feet and runs away. Damn good job he does aswell! I would've kicked the crap out of him. Zoey gasped a minute ago. I sit back down as though nothing has happened, much to her surprise.  
"Thanks but… I could've handled it." Dana mutters in thorough embarrassment. She's never been one to play the damsel in distress. That's her. She's strong. So much for china doll. The woman is unbreakable.  
"I have no doubts about that," I tell her, trying to keep the sarcasm in my voice at notch 1 (Not a switch I use very often). "The guy was just seriously getting on my nerves." She nods at me.

"You are aware you'll get detention for a week for that?" Zoey says worriedly. I shrug. To be honest I couldn't give a damn. What's a little detention anyway?  
"Shouldn't have implied Dana was a…" I'm cut off by Dana. She places her index finger to my lips softly.  
"Shh," She whispers gently. "Eat." She takes a fry from my plate and puts it in place of her finger. Zoey and Chase are giving their 'I bloody knew it' looks. Man I hate those looks. They know nothing!  
"Aww, Dana," I tease. "I didn't know you cared."  
"Don't eat with your mouth open." She says in a strict motherly voice. I'm tempted to say 'yes mom' but… I'd better not do. Instead I come up with my typical witty banter.  
"How am I supposed to get the food in then?" Of course it's only in play. She throws a grape at me. I smile and shake my head. I'm about to say 'you missed' just to really PO her when she says:  
"I'm going to get a shower." She stands up.  
"Need any help?" I ask raising my eyebrows in a suggestive manner. She hits me with her lunch tray. Of course that was to be expected, and she didn't hurt. She leans forward.  
"You… have seen enough." The simple effect this has on me is unthinkable. I shudder in a good way. Feeling her breath against my ear is so tempting. She smiles and turns around strutting off. I find my eyes glued to her as she leaves. God I'm borderline stalker now! I think I need some sort of hypnotherapy… you know be entirely reprogrammed?

* * *

When I'm in my room, I think. Yeah… that's right, shock horror, Logan Reese thinks! Mainly I think about hot girls, most recently Dana Cruz. I think about her a lot. The way she walks in the 'I know you're talking about me but I couldn't give a damn' chin up sort of way. The way she's always up for a fight, no matter what's happened. When I punched that boy, I really did do it because he was getting on my nerves. I won't let anyone talk about her like that. Yeah 3 months ago I would've done the same. Called her a 'slut' and not cared how she felt… but suddenly I'm starting to feel differently. Maybe I'm growing up but girls don't seem the way they used to. I'm starting to realise they have thoughts and minds and feelings and all that mushy crap. I bet she thinks I did it just for her. Nuh uh. I did it for me too. To show that I can be caring and all that jazz. Nicole once told me in passing that Zoey thought I was sweet. Back then: no way. I would've laughed at her. But now… yeah maybe I can be sweet… it takes a while but hey, I'll learn. I think Zoey thinks I like her… sure I flirt with her, but I flirt with anything female. It's second nature. Zoey has enough bloody people after her anyway. Glenn and Chase can continue to fight over her. I don't want her.

The girl is driving me up the wall! (Uh… Dana not Zoey) I can't even have my alone time without her invading my thoughts. Does she have to be so sexy all the time? I can't take it any more! I've decided I'm going to go ask her to the Valentine's day dance. PCA's first official Val's day dance… well, it's the first time we've had girls at PCA… and just guys dancing to mushy romancy music under fluttering confetti hearts is enough to make anyone lose their lunch. I find my feet taking me to room 101. They know the way automatically. I think my feet have minds of their owns. On the ground that is. When I'm high up my legs turn to jelly and just stop working all together. One day I'll be on a cliff, and then they'll just buckle and I'll fall to my death. Francis'll laugh. Prat.

I open the door. It's unlocked. Dana's there on the balcony. She's only wearing a towel wrapped around her. For a moment I'm captivated. She's gorgeous. Her wet hair clinging to her face and back. The towel is the only thing to stop her being naked… and what is she doing? Dangling off the balcony! Half dressed and dangling over a balcony! What a dope! She's leaning right across, staring out into the ocean with glassy eyes. I wonder if she knows I'm here. The sun sparkles and glitters on the drops on her face. She looks like an angel.  
"No!" I suddenly hear her speak. I get ready to make a break for it, then I realise she isn't talking to me. "Dana, you do NOT like Logan Reese." She steps into the room. What does she mean she doesn't like me? I'm standing there, gobsmacked. I'm feet away from her and she doesn't see me. I just heard her say she doesn't like me! I'm entitled to be shocked… I thought. She removes her towel. Oh my god… I tear my eyes away from her… Suddenly it feels wrong. Ten minutes ago this would've been amazing, me standing watching Dana get dressed without her noticing. Now suddenly it's gone. It hurts. She doesn't want me and… and it hurts. Looking at her seems sinful. I take one last glance before closing the door, me being on the opposite side.

(As fate would have had it, if Logan had stayed there just a moment longer he would've heard Dana sigh and say  
"You know what Dana? You do like him. You do and you know it!" But he didn't stay. He couldn't stay)

I take a deep breath in and sit on my bed. I don't breathe out. This feels awful! Sure I've been rejected a few times but… why does it hurt? It shouldn't do… maybe I'm dying? (I breathe out now… because otherwise I really will be dying) I was going to ask her to the dance aswell… it may seem stupid but whenever I think of the word 'Dance' I think of Dana. I was her date to her last dance… and we almost kissed. Then she goes and stomps on my foot! I should've taken that as a warning sign. If a girl hurts you when you try to kiss her, she obviously doesn't like you! But back then I didn't like her! Ugh! I'm all confused now! How dare she make me feel confused! How dare she make me feel at all! I growl and hit the 'play' button on my stereo…well Chase's stereo… I can't reach mine. I can't concentrate. I think I might trip Dana up later… it'll make me feel better.

* * *

Well there's no way in hell I'm being the only guy wallflower at the valentine's day dance! I'm going to have to ask someone. Thing is… I don't know that many girls at PCA… I know Dana, but she's well out of the question, Nicole, like I said, she really bugs me, Zoey: nuh uh, Chase is too far in to back out now. And don't even THINK about mentioning the words 'Quinn' and 'dance' together! It's a little before lunch and I've decided I'm not going. I don't want to sit with the goof troop. (Yes, I am very aware my daily cartoon intake is far above normal). I grab my cell phone and dial Chloe's number. She's a cheerleader. Dana and I are on the basketball team here at PCA… I got Chloe's number before I became obsessed with Dana. Since then I haven't used it.  
"Hey, Chloe?" I ask.  
"Hiiiiii!" She chirrups. "May I ask who's speaking." Ugh! That accent makes me want to hang up and go solo to the dance.  
"Logan Reese." She squeaks. "Uh yeah…" What a turn off. girls who squeak really bug me. She's like a blonde Nicole. "Do you uh… want to go to the dance with me this Friday?"  
"Yes!" She cries into the phone. "Meet me behind the bike sheds in a half hour." I know damn well what she wants. She wants to make out with me. I know you're thinking… I think that about every girl, right? Well… this girl is crazy about me. She used to follow me around like a fan, and I can't blame her. But right now girls just aren't appealing to me. (yup that's right I seriously must have a terminal illness, you know the day I turn away girls… I'm dead)  
"Sure." I sigh. I'm not happy about this! Not at all!

I go to lunch. Dana isn't there. Good. I'm glad aswell. The mood I'm in I'd end up hitting her. That's the last thing we need.  
"Hey, what's up with you?" Chase asks.  
"Women!" Zoey shoots me an angry look. I can't be bothered dealing with her right now.  
"What's up?" Michael asks.  
"Nothing…" I say with a sigh. I think everyone can tell I'm fed up because the usual alacrity of even Nicole is drowned out.  
"You got a date for the dance?" Nicole asks me. "Because I think Dana was…"  
"I have a date for the dance!" I snap at her. "I'm going with Chloe Carter."  
"Oh…" Nicole says in slight puzzlement. "but I thought… you know… after the way you and Dana have been…"  
"Yeah well! You thought wrong okay. I don't like Dana… infact some days I can't stand her." Nicole glares at me.  
"Fine then, if you're going to be like that, I'm going to go blow dry my hair." She gets up and flounces off. I frown. Maybe I shouldn't have snapped. But what has it to do with Nicole anyway.  
"Chloe Carter…" Chase says thoughtfully. "Isn't she that cheerleader?" I nod "Well, she's hot at any rate." There's a dull thud. "Ouch!" Chase says suddenly. "What was that for?" He rubs his foot and looks at Zoey.  
"My foot slipped." She says simply. Like I believe her. I can't take these guys any more!

I get up and walk down to the bike sheds. I sit on a box and kick the dust. Usually the thought of getting my clothes muddy is enough to make me lose my temper, but I'm fed up. I can't believe I'm here! I want to run away. To hell with Chloe, I'm preoccupied. That little vixen Dana is still manipulating my thoughts. I feel really stupid. She's supposed to melt to my every whim, and I was there, putty in her hands! She lead me right up the garden path and after all that she's not interested. I feel like taking Bard's picture of her and posting them all over school, but no: That would be wrong. Very wrong.  
"Hiiiii!" Says an annoying voice. It goes right through me.  
"Hey!" I pretend I'm interested. If I pretend, maybe I can fool even myself. Sure I used to go for the brainless one time make-out girls but… I don't know! What's wrong with me! I am Logan Reese for god's sakes.  
"I can't wait for Friday." She tells me with a smile.  
"Yeah." I say with a sigh of disappointment. "Me neither." She steps to me and wraps her arms around my neck. Okay Logan… Okay Logan… you can do this! You know this. I take a deep breath, and I slowly place my hands on her waist. She steps so her body is flush with mine and then… she kisses me. This feels awful. This is wrong! She tastes like ashes. I'm kissing Chloe. But I don't like Chloe. I like Dana. I want to cry, I want to scream, I want to hurt Dana so badly! I feel like she just put my heart in the paper shredder. She couldn't hurt one tenth as much as I do right now! I want a distraction. I want something to happen, anything to scare Chloe off. I want lightning to strike me and kill me right this second. Suddenly I get my wish (The distraction part… not the lightning part) I think the heavens just opened up. I'm absolutely soaked. It takes me a second to register that it's coke. I break away from Chloe.  
"That should cool you off, hot head." Dana snaps. I see her leave. She doesn't strut. She runs. She looks upset. Why is SHE upset! She has no call to be upset! I do! Ugh!

Chloe whimpers. She's soaked from head to toe.  
"Who the hell was that?" I realise that I'll have to get out of going with Chloe. I'd rather be a wallflower.  
"My girlfriend…" Okay, so this whole situation arose because Dana ISN'T my girlfriend. Oh the irony!  
"GIRLFRIEND!" She splutters. She pulls her sopping wet hair out of her face. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, LOGAN!"  
"Yeah I know I…" She hits me. It feels good. May seem stupid but, just to know she hates me, makes me feel good.  
"I'm second to nobody's lady." She growls and storm off. I smile to myself and rub my cheek. I just wish she'd have hit Dana instead.

I walk up to my room. I don't know why I'm so confused. I mean, it's not like we were dating or anything! I should be able to kiss whomever I so wish to. But… I can't. Why should I care about Dana anyway? She's bossy, she's loudmouthed, she thinks she's all that! The problem is… she IS all that.  
"Why aren't you at dinner!" I snap at Chase. He rolls over to face me.  
"I came up here to think."  
"Yeah well, flake off. Think someplace else." (I should like to point out at this moment in time that I do not say 'flake off' but I'm censoring my thoughts for all the little kiddliwinkies reading my thoughts. How can you guys do that anyway?)  
"Make me." Chase says eventually. Since when did he stand up to me? That I'm not used to. But recently nothing surprises me. I can't be bothered arguing, which is weird because usually when I'm in one of my trademark moods, I love a fight. I fling myself onto Michael's bed (Like I can be bothered climbing all the way to the top bunk)

"You okay?" He asks me. I think the bushy haired freak should keep his unusually large nose out of my business!  
"Do I LOOK like I'm okay?" I snap at him.  
"Fair point." I need a friend right now, so I suppose I shouldn't fall out with Chase. I've never gone as far as to call many my friends before, apart from Dana… and I was stupid to think I could be a friend to that sadistic little wanton.  
"You want to talk about it?" What is it with that boy? He always wants to talk things over… I think he may have been born a girl. He always wants to talk about feelings and mushy crap. I once caught him and Michael doing one of those girly magazine quizzes (Your girlfriend borrows your lipgloss without asking, what do you do?)  
"Not really."  
"You sure?"  
"The girl is such a… tease." I tell him eventually. I don't know why I'm confessing this.  
"A what?" Chase laughs.  
"She leads you on and then… drops you off a cliff." I do. I feel like I just looked over the edge of the Grand Canyon. My heart is in my stomach. A stomach I knew I had but… a heart? Stupid Dana.  
"The girl's about as deep as a Frisbee, forget her."  
"Deep as a Frisbee? The girls got so many levels she makes my head spin! She's too complex."  
"Complex? Chloe! Ha!" Now that's a new one. I'm the one using sarcasm normally.  
"Not Chloe you idiot!" I snap at him throwing the pillow at him. He throws it back at me saying.  
"Who then?"

"Dana." I mumble. Her name tastes poison on my lips.  
"If you like Dana why are you going with Chloe to the dance?"  
"I'm NOT going with Chloe to the dance!" UGH! Chase really grates on my last good nerve sometimes.  
"Then why did you…"  
"Oh just forget it will you!" I give up! I absolutely give up!  
"Do you like Dana?" Chase asks me bluntly.  
"NO!" I growl. "I don't! I hate her guts and I wish I'd never laid eyes on her!" This is not true. Not at all. I give up. Completely. I want to curl up in a corner and die. But I won't… Not infront of Chase. Not over Dana. Not ever.

I am strong! I am confident! And without Dana I will become the womanising creep I once was… I will become chauvinistic and sexist and downright unbearable. But I don't want to. I am Logan Reese. I always get what I want... and I want Dana.

A/n: Poor misunderstood Logan.  
Cody: deep as a Frisbee? Who gave you that idea.  
I wonder! PLLLLLLEEEEASE review. Even if you hate my guts right now. Please?


	7. I'm not hungry!

A/n: wow, I'm overwhelmed by your responses to this! I only started it as random drabbles!  
Cody: Question: Do you ever stop drabbling?  
Shut it. Unfortunately I'm back to school tomorrow, so I'm not going to have enough time to write for a few days… You guys may have to wait up to a week before I get anything posted. Sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. (And yes, I shall try to make my paragraphs a little shorter. I write them short but forget where I put them when it comes to editing)

Chapter 7: Dana's POV 4.

'I know I've been a fool  
since you've been gone.' The radio chimes at me. I try to ignore it, but it's like your cell phone battery. It'll keep bleeping until it finally dies.  
'I'd better give it up and  
carry on (Oh my love)' She has a point  
''Cause living in  
a dream of you and me  
Is not the way my life  
Should be' Too right!  
'I don't want to cry a  
Tear for you  
So forgive me if I do.'

THAT'S IT! ENOUGH! I hit 'off' on the radio and knock it right off the desk, in my temper. I don't need Britney singing morosely in my ear. Especially not about anything I can relate to! I don't want music right now. But I don't want silence either. I don't want anything. I just want to be left alone! (Wait a minute… that's something isn't it?) Unfortunately that is not a possibility. The shower is occupied…well the bathroom. We're all getting ready for the Valentine's dance. I stroke my bangs out of my face, but then automatically put them back. I repeat this moral debate before finally deciding on leaving it down. I like it better down. I can hide behind it… just incase.

Wow! I look amazing. I never thought I was this good looking! I just decided, I love mirrors. I bought this dress for the valentines dance… and I want to get the use out of it! Screw Logan. I'm going to the dance… and I'll be the best looking wallflower in that whole damn place! The dress is black silk. It clings in all the right places (but unlike some people (Cough Chloe Cough) my clothing style leaves SOME things to the imagination (but not everything…wink wink.))  
"Wow!" Says Nicole. "I suppose not eating for four days solid gives you that figure huh?" Not eating? I know what you're thinking, that's not normally like me, right? Don't get me wrong! I'm no yo-yo crash dieter. And no I'm not starving myself to impress the likes of Logan Reese! Nor do I have a self image complex, I like my looks thank you very much. But… when I'm upset I don't eat. I can't eat. It's stupid I know but… it's not something I control. I just don't feel like it. It's almost like I forget how. Silly, right?

"Starving yourself?" Zoey asks worriedly, she's applying her lipgloss with the utmost precision. I don't know why she bothers, it's not like she'll be kissing the boys tonight!  
"It's no big deal, I just uh… skipped a few meals." I answer carefully. I don't want people worrying about me. Especially not Zoey Brooks. I can't handle that right now.  
"A few! You haven't eaten at all!" Nicole scolds. I growl.  
"Tell tale!" I hiss. See, this is why I don't tell Nicole anything, she's a blabbermouth. I think that's why she'd never had a boyfriend at PCA. Boys hate girls who kiss and tell (Ooh, that's one to remember ladies… for when you break up with your boyfriend)  
"Dana!" Zoey said. "You can't not eat!"  
"Look, I don't see what it has to do with you anyway!" I snap at her. I grab my bag and leave. I'm not going to let anyone piss me off tonight. And that includes Zoey, Logan and anyone else who happens to get in my way! They can all go to hell. I'm Dana Cruz.  
Zoey looks around. She glances at the floor.  
"Who broke our radio?" She asks Nicole in confusion.

The cold air feels lovely on my face. I walk down to the dance hall. No. I don't walk. I don't walk, I strut. I have my confidence back. Sure I can be knocked down, but I'm no China Doll. I won't be broken. I take a deep breath and cruise into the dance hall. The lights are dimmed. It looks almost romantic… almost.  
"Hey," Says Glenn.  
"Get lost." I seethe. I know he's one of the ringleaders behind the photo rubbish.  
"Why?" He asks placing his hands on my waist. Ugh! Twisted little pervert.  
"Because… I'm Dana Cruz. I don't appreciate spending my time with pillo…" A voice cuts me off. Shame really. I so desperately wanted to tell Glenn what I think of him.  
"He bothering you?" Logan asks, he cracks his knuckles menacingly. Who's he to play the overprotective big brother act with me?  
"No actually, he's not." I sneer. He is… but I can handle it. I don't need Logan Reese to defend me. I don't need anyone to defend me… but especially not Logan Reese.  
"Yeah, so just get lost Logan!" Glenn snaps. He used Zoey… and I know he wants to use and abuse me, but I can handle idiots like him. I place my finger to his lips flirtatiously. Ugh! I can't believe I'm doing this. It's not like I'm going to make him jealous. Wait a minute… why am I TRYING to make him jealous?  
"Shh," I whisper. Logan growls.  
"You watch your mouth Davis." He says. I glare.  
"Go away Logan." I say. He doesn't look happy. But I don't care. He gives me the funniest look and then leaves. What the hell is wrong with that boy? I think that question has plagued scientists for 14.2 years…

"I'm really worried about her." Zoey says to Chase. They're standing away from the crowd in the corner by the punch bowl.  
"Have you called her on it?" Chase asks.  
"No but Nicole said… Look. I can't repeat what Nicole said. But Dana's in trouble!" That perks Logan's ears up. "She's miles away…"  
"Maybe she's sick." Chase suggests  
"No… it's not that." Zoey says with a sigh. Her heart told her she couldn't rat out on Dana… but she could theorise, and talk to Chase. If there's anyone in the world who can understand Zoey it's Chase.  
"What is it then?" Zoey looked unsure as to whether to tell Chase.  
"I think… I think she likes Logan."  
"Well done, Genius! Honestly Zo… you have to be the last one to realise that! And that includes Logan." Chase was unaware that Logan was stood only feet away.  
"Yeah well," Zoey looked a bit put out at being called dense. "Ever since he and Chloe… well… whatever, I think she's going to go overboard." Zoey sighed and stirred her drink. Logan looks thoroughly confused.  
"What… you think she's like... depressed?" Chase asked in confusion.  
"Well…yeah." Zoey admitted.  
"What do you think she'll do?"  
"Knowing Dana… anything's possible." Zoey said. That was enough to tip Logan, he is now concerned. I don't know it though.

He strides across the floor to me. I'm over by the DJ's, talking to them, recommending songs (Anything but Britney! No seriously, as a general rule she's not my cup of tea but after the radio smashing incident…) I know he's there. However, I don't want to make the first acknowledgement. He wants to talk, let him talk. I ain't talking until he does.  
"Dana… we need to talk." He tells me. I look up at him. He towers above me, partially because I'm sat down.  
"Get stuffed Reese." I say calmly. I'm sat down on the stage, which I dare say I shouldn't be. But what the hell. I cross my legs cautiously, afraid of showing my legs a little. I don't want weird boys checking me out.  
"Hey!" Logan sounds peeved.  
"Where's your girlfriend?" I ask bitterly. A stupid thing to say really, but hey, I'm entitled to a blonde moment every now and then if Zoey is. (Here comes the blonde thing again, like I said I have nothing against them, they're just a very easy scapegoat in situations like this)  
"I don't HAVE a girlfriend." He growls at me  
"Don't you dare lie to me!" I kick at him. He dodges just slightly. I don't actually think I intended to hit him. I just wish he'd leave me alone.  
"Who's lying! Why do you care anyway!" He snaps at me. How dare HE snap at ME! He's in the wrong here!

"I'll tell you why I care Logan Reese!" I say standing up and prodding him in the chest. "I care because…" I feel dizzy. He seems miles away. My whole world is spinning "I care because you…" I repeat. I feel myself sway on the spot. I think he's talking, I'm not sure. Why aren't I sure? His angry face fades to a confused one, then it fades completely. Infact, everything fades completely. My world goes black. I think I'm dead? What an odd thing to think.

A/n: Ahhhhh please don't hit me! Read the next chapter. It's A) Longer and B) Has more description in it… it explains what's going on... PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! REVIEW!


	8. What do you mean not eating?

A/n: Awww… I won't bother you people because I know you want to know what's going to happen with Dana. This chapter does contain the 'f' word. Just warning you little kiddie readers.

Chapter 8: Logan's POV 4

'And I'll miss your laugh your smile  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me  
I'm so sick of fights I hate them  
Let's start this again for real'  
I can't actually be bothered reaching for the remote to shut this soppy love song up. It's Blink 182, and I like them as a general rule, I just can't deal with soppy mushy stuff right now. I fail in my attempts to reach the remote telekinetically. (For all you dimwits out there that really long word means 'with my mind' or 'without effort' I wish I were Telekinetic, solve a lot of my problems 'without effort')  
'So here I am, I'm trying  
So here I am, are you ready?  
So here I am, I'm trying  
So here I am, are you ready?' Okay screw this. I throw my brush at it. The radio goes careering off the desk. It smashes to pieces on the floor. Oh well, it's not mine.

Chase tries to talk to me but I ignore him. I don't want talk right now. I don't want silence either though. I just want to be left alone. But unfortunately, I dressed up so I might aswell go somewhere. Wow! I look amazing. I mean yeah, I know I'm gorgeous but I never knew this much. I model infront of the mirror. Chase laughs at me. Screw Chase. I'm wearing dark jeans and a white undershirt white an open green over shirt. I'm going to be the best looking wallflower in the whole damn hall. Hold on a minute. I've called myself a wallflower a few times now… but that can't be right. What do you call a male wallflower? What do you mean a wallflower? Shut up, you don't know anything! Stupid people.  
"You plan on going back to basketball any time soon?" Chase asks. It's gone beyond ignorance now. I can't ignore him. It's like the 'low battery' beep on your cell phone. You can ignore it… and ignore it until suddenly 'BLEEEP BLEEEEP' It's dead. I can't keep ignoring Chase til he's dead now can I?  
"I've had it with basketball."  
"And disc golf? And surfing? And swimmi…" he ticks them all off on his fingers  
"Look just shut up okay. If I don't want to go I don't want to go."  
"yeah well… you want to keep that body of yours… you'd better start bulking up." Chase warns. What can I say? I'm a little depressed. I shouldn't be but I am. Women, eh. It's stupid but I feel I'm not giving 110 percent in sports anymore. It's dumb I know but… it's not something I control. I growl at Chase and walk out.  
"Dude!" Cries Michael. "Who broke my radio?"

I hate cold air. It's bitter. It's icy. It wakes you up, which is the last thing I want. I mean, wouldn't we all rather live in a dream world, (where girls don't throw coke over you behind the bike sheds) than continue on in a harsh reality (Where girls do throw coke over you behind the bike sheds)? As I walk down to the dance hall. I sigh forlornly. Stupid Dana. (I wonder how many times I've thought 'stupid' today… it's gotta be my buzz word for the day) The lights are dimmed and are of all colours pink. What a lame girly colour to have at a dance… even if it is Valentine's day. Stupid holiday anyway! (There I go again) I see Glenn approach Dana.  
"Hey," He says.  
"Get lost." She says with a voice as cold as the weather.  
"Why?" He asks. Then the prat goes and puts his filthy hands on Dana! He's touching her, that's too much. I head off.  
"Because… I'm Dana Cruz. I don't appreciate spending my time with pillo…" I cut her off. It's taken me this long to cross the hall.  
"He bothering you?" I ask. I crack my knuckles to let Glenn know just how dangerous I can be.  
"No actually, he's not." She sneers at me. What is wrong with that girl! He's obviously pestering her!  
"Yeah, so just get lost Logan." Glenn snaps at me. I know what he has on the agenda. And if Dana wants to let him… well…Dana places her index finger against Glenn's lips flirtatiously.  
"Shh," She whispers. I growl menacingly.  
"You watch your mouth Davis." I warn. Dana glares at me.  
"Go away Logan." She tells me. I'm not happy, but she doesn't care. I give Dana a sad and awkward look before turning on my heel and stalking off towards Zoey and Chase.

"I'm really worried about her." Zoey says before I arrive. I stop, curious. I know I shouldn't easvesdrop but what the heck, they're talking as though through megaphones anyway!  
"Have you called her on it?" Chase asks her.  
"No but Nicole said… Look. I can't repeat what Nicole said. But Dana's in trouble." That's got me. Dana's in trouble? If she means with Glenn then I swear I'll pound his face in.  
"Maybe she's sick." Suggests Chase.  
"No… it's not that." Zoey says with a sigh.  
"What is it then?" Chase asks softly.  
"I think… I think she likes Logan." I snort into my punch, making a fine mess of my white undershirt. I clumsily button up my shirt.  
"Well done, genius!" Laughs Chase. "Honestly Zo… you have to be the last one to realise that! And that includes Logan." Who's he calling dense?  
"Yeah well," Zoey bit her lip. "Ever since he and Chloe… well… whatever, I think she's going to go overboard." Why should she? Zoey sighed and stirred her drink. I'm thoroughly confused now.  
"What… you think she's depressed?" Chase asks in puzzlement.  
"Well… yeah." Zoey admits. Oh that's rich. Dana depressed?  
"What do you think she'll do?" He sounds serious.  
"Knowing Dana… anything's possible." Zoey says. Oh god! She is being serious. Dana really is depressed. Aw damn, I suppose I'm going to have to be the poor sucker left to findingout why.

I stride across the dance floor to where Dana is sat, on the stage besides the DJ's. I think she's requesting, but she might be flirting, in that dress she's hard to resist. (Like I said, she's hot) I know she knows I'm standing here but she refuses to acknowledge me.  
"Dana… we need to talk." I finally give in. I know that if I don't break this stalemate neither of us will because she's as stubborn as a mule.  
"Get stuffed Reese." She says calmly. She crosses her legs causing her dress to ride up and show off a little more leg than I think she intended. I tear my eyes back up to her face with great difficulty (It takes a lot of willpower to do that, trust me.)  
"Hey!" Who's she telling to get stuffed? I was being perfectly civil.  
"Where's your girlfriend?" She asks bitterly.  
"I don't HAVE a girlfriend." I say trying to keep my calm. I'm losing my temper and fast.  
"Don't you dare lie to me!" She says hysterically. She kicks out at me. I don't think she actually intended to hurt me but knowing Dana, it's safer that I just move.  
"Who's lying! Why do you care anyway!" I snap at her. The girl drives me mad!

"I'll tell you why I care Logan Reese!" She stands up suddenly and prods me in my chest quite sharply. "I care because…" She pauses. For a moment she fades and then suddenly she's back. "I care because…" she repeats. She sways dangerously on the spot.  
"Are you okay?" I ask cautiously. I don't think she hears me. She closes her eyes and then collapses. I grab her to stop her hitting the floor. "Dana… stop screwing around." I say shaking her slightly. "Dana?" Who's she trying to fool. "Come on, Dana stop it!" This is the point that I realise she's not playing around with me. "Fuck!" I look around frantically. I catch Zoey's eyes and indicate to the unconscious Dana. Zoey rushes over.  
"What happened?" She demands. Chase looks alarmed.  
"She just… we were… then she…" Damn it even when the woman is unconscious she still manages to fluster me! Evil woman! Incredibly evil.  
"I knew it…" Zoey says tearfully. "I knew it! I shouldn't have let her come here tonight!"  
"What?" I ask in confusion.  
"Dana hasn't been eating." She says. I look down at the girl in my arms. Why would she go and do something as stupid as starving herself? (there's my buzz word again)  
"It's probably just a mild faint, she'll be right as rain in about an hour." Quinn says.

I don't know where the girl pops up from, but she's everywhere. But hey, she's the scientist so I decide to listen to her.  
"So what do I do, just drag her around the dance floor for an hour?" I say sarcastically.  
"I think we should take her to her dorm." Says Chase. He nods to show Nicole, Michael and Dustin that we're leaving. I carry Dana like a new-born baby with my right arm underneath her shoulder blades and my left arm beneath her knee joint. Her head flops hopelessly. Her hair covers her face. She'd like it like this. Hidden from the world. Just in case.  
"So why exactly has she been attempting slow suicide?" I ask.  
"She's not. She's not doing it on purpose." Nicole tells me. "It's her natural instinct, when she's upset she doesn't eat."  
"When I'm upset…" Chase says. "I eat loads." He confesses. "After Zoey invited Dana and Nicole to the cine…" he pauses realising that Zoey's within earshot. Zoey turns scarlet. Normally I'd tease them but I have other things to worry about.

I kick open door 101 (which the girls rather stupidly left unlocked (and again)). I lay Dana down softly on the bed.  
"She'll be okay right."  
"Like I said…" Quinn said. "After an hour or so she'll…"  
"I didn't mean that." I mutter. I sigh. There's no way I'm leaving. I lightly kiss her forehead before going over and sitting on Zoey's bed. I'm not leaving. No way no how.

A/n: Ta da. Now we know why Dana fainted. I can't stress enough that Dana's not not eating on purpose. It happens when some girls get down, so please no flames saying 'Dana wouldn't do that you idiot!'  
Cody: Go to bed.  
Hey! I'm your boss, and it's only 7:30… you go to bed. You (Points at reviewers) go review!


	9. Angelic but only when she's sleeping

A/n: Since Dana fainted, Logan gets two chapters in a row. (Lucky Logan!) Well… anyway.

Chapter 9: Angelic but only when she sleeps.

The next hour and ten minutes are agony! Pure agony. Dana's unconscious and she still manages to put me through hell. I'd love to know how she manages it!

I pull my knees up to my chest and survey her, peering over my knees in order to actually see. I think it must show that I'm worried, because the others are staring at me more than Dana. It's not often I show when I'm worried, but heck, she just fainted! It's not like I was expecting it or anything!  
"Quit staring at me!" I snap eventually. I'm sick of their eyes boring into me… don't they have places to see or people to be. (Yeah, I know I screwed up. Sue me: I'm rich, I don't care)  
"She'll be okay." Chase tells me. I pretend not to hear him. I think he's partially talking to Zoey. Zoey looks a complete wreck.  
"It's not your fault Zo." I tell her finally. I don't actually look at her.  
"No, it's yours!" Nicole snaps at me.  
"Shut up Nicole." I say. I don't know what else to say. What else can I say? I look over at Dana.

She's laid on top of her covers in the exact same position that I left her in. Believe it or not she looks angelic when she sleeps. But only when she sleeps, mind you. Behind the perfect skin lie fierce eyes, behind the perfect teeth lie a sharp tongue. But when she's asleep these are hidden, and she's an angel. Beneath the pretty face though evidently there lies the mind of a nutcase. Sure I like the girl… but she's stupid, and idiotic…and overall a grade A psychopath.  
"I don't get it!" I run my fingers through my hair, ready to tear it all out. "Why would she do this to herself?" I ask it more to myself than the others.  
"Don't beat yourself up over it." Michael instructs.  
"Stupid girl!" I breathe angrily. For a long time there's silence. I hate silence. It drives me up the wall. I don't know what's wrong with me. I want to cry. That's pretty new to me.

"Is this what you do when you have your heart broken?" Dustin asks Quinn in utter confusion. He's only young... but whata stupid question. And anyway, who's had there heart broken? Me? What have I got to do with anything!  
"Trust me kid. It makes you do some seriously freaky things." Chase says. I say nothing. I know more than he does. He didn't hear Zoey say she didn't want him. Even though she probably doesn't. I decide to take my mood out on little miss perfect and her admirer. Just because…well I don't need a reason, but I know Dana's reason for me would be 'because I'm a jerk' But Dana's asleep, so I can be as much of a jerk as I like.  
"Yeah." I say formulating my plan. "Yeah. Love makes you do really stupid things, right Chase. You should know. Charging into the theatre screaming 'Zoey don't do it' I heard you." Chase turns scarlet.  
"I know you're upset so I'm going to pretend I didn't hear…"  
"You can pretend you didn't hear it but you can't pretend she didn't." I say. I look at Zoey. Zoey sighs.  
"Look, Logan. Just shut up okay! I think everyone in this room knows Chase has a crush on me! But we have bigger things to worry about." I can tells she's lost her temper. Chase looks alarmed.  
"You know!" he asks in shock. Well, I've certainly lit a fire under him.  
"Oh come on Chase!" She cries. "How stupid do you think I am!"  
"You never said anything!" I'm satisfied now. I've got them arguing. I feel better knowing I'm not the only one in misery here.  
"Neither did you!" She snaps irritably.

The noise. I think the noise triggers Dana. She turns around and opens her golden eyes confusedly. She looks entirely dazed.  
"God, how much did I drink?" She mumbles sitting up and raising her hand to her head. I figure she may have a head ache, but probably from dehydration. It's dead warm in here, or maybe it's just me.  
"Nothing…" Quinn says. "Which is a good job too! Alcohol on an empty stomach can cause a rupture of…"  
"We don't care Quinn!" Dustin says. "Are you okay Dana?" he asks.  
"Dana you idiot! What the hell do you think your doing!" I say speaking for the first time. I stand up angrily. Now I'm sure she's alive… I'm gonna kill her.  
"Ugh! Logan I really don't need this right no…" She starts.  
"What the hell do you think you're playing at? Are you trying to kill yourself? There are easier ways to bloody do it!" I'm very angry. Actually I think I'm more hurt than angry. She rolls her eyes.  
"I think I might go throw YOU off of Mystic Cliff instead." Zoey says. "Honestly! You two can't even put aside your differences for two minutes!" She says. "Logan, don't yell at her. Dana, don't even try to fight. You know he has a point."

I'm fed up. I know I have a point… and suddenly I'm the bad guy. I wonder if I can help, instead of hinder. I grab my bag (Which I left under Zoey's bed two days ago… I kind of broke Chase's cell phone. I was meaning to stash it here until I could get Quinn to fix it.) I pull out a chocolate bar and cross to Dana. I sit beside her which I think surprises her.  
"You know what this is all about? You keep trying to prove yourself to everyone." I tell her.  
"I have nothing to prove!" Dana protests. I soften my voice, knowing that if I yell at her I'm just going to make her worse.  
"You keep trying to prove to everyone that you're so strong. Then you go and pull a stunt like this."  
"Shut up. I'm stronger than I look! I can do anything I wa…"  
"Then for gods sakes eat something." I plead with her.  
"I can eat I just don…" before she could say it I cut her off.  
"No excuses." I tell her. I break off a square of chocolate and place it to her lips, running it along her bottom lip in an attempt to tease her. "Prove it." She hesitates and there's absolute silence.  
"Oh for… you're all hopeless!" She eats the chocolate though. I hold my breath.

She over exaggerates her chewing motions and then opens her mouth and shows.  
"All gone." She tells her audience. "Now get lost!" I hand her the rest of the chocolate bar. She pushes it away. "I've proven I can, now leave me alone." I thrust it at her. She growls at me.  
"Dana, please eat?"  
"It's not the food I'm objecting to." She says bitterly. I know she's talking about me but I couldn't care less. I'm just pleased she's actually alive. Of course, I'm not letting on.  
"I wouldn't be here at all if a certain someone hadn't collapsed on me!" I snap at her.  
"I wouldn't have collapsed if you hadn't have…" She trails off. "Shut up."  
"If I hadn't what? Go on enlighten me. What the hell did I do to make you so 'depressed' that you'd stop eating."

"Just get lost. It's after eight o clock! So unless you live here shove off!" She orders. It's after curfew. Nobody moves. She gets in a huff and turns her back against the wall, lying down.  
"You're afraid." I tell her with a smile. I know this'll get her. "You're afraid because you know I haven't done anything. But you want me to have done something. Just so you can hate me. Because you know that you can't hate me. Because everytime you try, you fail miserably. And you hate failure." Sure I'm copying her but heck, if it'll get her to open up…  
"You didn't do anything? Don't make me laugh!" She says. Got her.  
"I didn't!" Just one last push and she'll explain. Zoey shoots me a worried 'I hope you know what you're doing' glance. I nod at her.  
"Oh yeah! I don't throw coke over boys for not doing anything! I'm not that heartless!" She fumes.  
"Oh so this is about Chloe?" I ask.  
"No this is about me!"  
"It's always about you! But if you never tell anyone what you want you'll never get it!" The woman infuriates me so.  
"It's not always about me because if it were…"  
"It is always about you! You're there the first thing in the morning when I wake up! You're the last thing on my mind before I go to sleep! Now tell me this isn't about you!" I'm angry. I'm in one of my rants. Dana looks confused.

"You like me?" She asks curiously. I groan and turn away.  
"Yeah." I tell her. "Yeah I do," I stand up and look down at her. She turns back to me. "I'll admit that. And you know what, forget it." I walk out. I know that's probably a really stupid thing to do. But I'm fed up! Unrequited love…. Here are my views

Unrequited love

1) It stinks

2) It especially stinks when you have to see the girl everyday

3) It especially especially stinks, when the girl is Dana Cruz.

A/n: Man are these chapters short! The next one is cut and cop. (Shorter at the beginning but longer at the end.) PLEASE review? Please…


	10. While I was sleeping

A/n: This chapter starts about midway through the last chapter. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, my dedicated and my not so dedicated. Coz you all rock.

Chapter 10: While I was sleeping.

Noise. Noise and lots of it. It rudely awakens me from my slumber. I turn around, confusedly opening my eyes. I'm surrounded by people. I've heard of waking up after a party with a strange boy… but not four of them. And three girls to boot. Now that's just creepy.  
"God, how much did I drink?" I mumble. I sit up and raise my hand to my head. It hurts a little, trying to piece everything together. Oh yeah, I remember. I think I must've whited out. But I can't remember when.  
"Nothing…" Quinn tells me. "Which is a good job too! Alcohol on an empty stomach can cause a rupture of…" I'm thinking it but Dustin is the one brave enough to say it.  
"We don't care Quinn! Are you okay Dana?" He asks me.  
"Dana you idiot!" That voice gets me. I look at him. He stands up. Logan Reese, well, I hardly expected him to croon at my bedside. But to yell at me? "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demands.  
"Ugh! Logan I really don't need this right no…" Maybe if I read the innocent act, he'll leave me alone, at least until morning.  
"What the hell do you think you're playing at." I can see he's really mad. Either that or hurt… I settle on angry. "Are you trying to kill yourself? There are easier ways to bloody do it!" Ouch. That hurts. That really hurts. I don't think he means it…but it hurts.  
"I think I might throw YOU off of Mystic Cliff instead." Zoey says. "Honestly! You two can't put aside your differences for two minutes!" She rants. "Logan, don't yell at her!" Ha! Take that pretty boy! "Dana, don't even try to fight. You know he has a point!" ME! I've not done anything! I only just woke up!

Logan pouts. He actually looks cute when he pouts. Well… as cute as a freakish two timing jerk can manage. He leans down and pulls his bag out from under Zoey's bed. He pulls something out and then comes towards me. He sits on the bed besides me. Why's he doing a stupid thing like that? It shocks me to say the least.  
"You know what this is all about?" He asks. What a stupid question to ask! Of course I know what this is all about. It's about the fact he's a freakish two timing jerk. (Actually officially it's not classed as two timing because I didn't actually date the freak but…) "You keep trying to prove yourself to everyone."  
"I have nothing to prove!" I say stubbornly. That's rubbish. I do have a point to prove. I have to prove to myself that I can carry on regardless.  
"You keep trying to prove to everyone that you're so strong. Then you go and pull a stunt like this." His voice is soft and gentle and he speaks to me as though he's addressing a two year old. It's incredibly infuriating to say the least.  
"Shut up." I don't want to let him know that he's stuck a nerve. "I'm stronger than I look! I can do anything I wa…"  
"Then for god's sakes." He begs. "Eat something?" Why does he care anyway? He basically told me I should go kill myself, so whether I eat or not is none of his concern.  
"I can eat I just don…"  
"No excuses." He tells me. He breaks off a square of chocolate. He slowly places it to my lips. I know he's trying to lure me, but not in a good flirtatious way. He's trying to trick me. He runs it along my bottom lip, teasing me. "Prove it." I pause. Those are two words I cannot resist. Whether it be Logan Reese or The Queen of Sheeba, it always gets me.  
"Oh for… you're all hopeless." I open my mouth and allow Logan to pop the chocolate in.

He holds his breath, as though wondering if I'll drop dead. I have half a mind not to eat it, to just go on chewing until he faints but insteadI roll my eyes and exaggerate the motion of chewing, just to show them. I open my mouth showing it in all its empty glory.  
"All gone." I wasn't expecting applause. "Now get lost!" He hands me the rest of the chocolate. I push it back. "I've proven I can." I have. I've proven myself. What more does he want? "Now leave me alone."  
"Dana?" he begs. "Please eat?" I'm not used to him begging. I think I like it. But…wait a minute! This is Logan Reese. The same idiot that's landed me in this mess.  
"It's not the food I'm objecting to." I say upon realising this.  
"I wouldn't be here if a certain someone hadn't collapsed on me!" He snaps.  
"I wouldn't have collapsed if you hadn't have…" I pause. I realise I've said too much already. "Shut up."  
"If I hadn't what? Go on enlighten me." He tells me sarcastically. "What the hell did I do to make you so 'depressed.'" He adds air quotes. "That you'd stop eating?" Who the hell is he making fun of! That furry-haired jerk face hamster head is making fun of me!

"Just get lost." I scold. "it's after eight o' clock. So unless you live here shove off!" I order. Nobody moves. I'm not used to being ignored. I don't like it. I huff and lie down, turning my backs on them all.  
"You're afraid." He tells me. "You're afraid because you know I haven't done anything." THE NERVE OF THAT BOY. "But you wants me to have done something. Just so you can hate me. Because you know that you can't hate me. Because everytime you try, you fail miserably. And you hate failure." Wow, what do you know. The hobbit actually listens to me! Then saves it in his computer like memory to exact revenge upon me at a later date.  
"You didn't do anything? Don't make me laugh!" I say.  
"I didn't!" he snaps. I honestly believe that he believes he hasn't done anything. I turn half around.  
"Oh yeah! I don't throw coke over boys for not doing anything! I'm not that heartless!" I'm not heartless at all. But he won't swallow that.  
"Oh so this is about Chloe?" I know I've already said too much but he's really got me working the rage exercise.  
"No this is about me!"  
"It's always about you!" He tells me. "But if you never tell anyone what you want, you'll never get it!" Ugh! The nerve of him! How dare he dictate to me how I live my life.  
"It's not always about me because if it were…"  
"It IS always about you!" He growls. "You're the first thing in the morning when I wake up! You're the last thing on my mind before I go to sleep! Now tell me this isn't about you!" I'm now very, very confused. Logan can't…

"You like me?" I have to ask this. I know it's farfetched. He can't like me because he doesn't like people. If he liked Chloe maybe I wouldn't be so mad at him (I'd be mad at Chloe) but he's proven to me that he's incapable of loving anyone.  
"Yeah." He tells me. He looks to be having a hard time saying it. "Yeah I do," he stands up and looks down. He towers above me. I realise I'm facing him when our eyes lock. "I'll admit that. And you know what? Forget it." With those immortal last words he leaves. He's really confused me now. I think while I was sleeping the whole world fell apart. I'll go out tomorrow and the birds will be swimming, the sky will be green and all hell will have broken loose. Just because Logan likes me/

"Logan likes me?" I ask in my state of confusion. Zoey groans.  
"You couldn't SEE that?" She asks me in an over exasperated tone  
"Oh shut up miss know it all!" I snap. "You don't know everything!"  
"I never said I knew everything but Logan's thing for you was so obvious that even you could've…"  
"Look! You're wrong okay!" I cry out. She can't be right. Neither can Logan. It's impossible. "Logan doesn't like me! And I don't like him! That's the way it is and it's the way it'll always be!"  
"He just confess…" started Chase.  
"NO!" I don't want to believe it. "If he liked me then why the hell would he kiss Chloe Carter? Why would he do that to me?" it's true. If he really did like me he wouldn't go off smooching randomnly would he? Answer me that one, eh lovebirds." I'm all confused. Zoey sighs.  
"Come on guys, she's tired. I think you'd better go." She orders. She stands up and ushers Quinn, Michael, and Dustin from the room. Chase lingers.

"So uh…" He drops his voice. "She'll be okay right?"  
"I'm still here you know!" I say angrily. They shouldn't talk about me like I'm not here. It's rude. Incredibly.  
"She'll be fine." Ugh, so she continues.  
"So uh…" He bites his lip nervously. "How long have you know that I…"  
"Pretty much from the start," She says. He turns scarlet.  
"The flagpole thing gave it away, huh?" he asks in embarrassment.  
"A little." She says awkwardly staring at her shoes. She doesn't look too comfortable with it at all.  
"So uh… what do you…"  
"I don't know Chase, I really don't. I'm sorry but I've never seen you as… and now I'm all... " She shakes her head. Nicole blocks my view momentarily. I hit her with my pillow. She squeaks and clambers up onto the top bunk. "I don't know what to think." Chase sighs and nods.  
"I guess I understand…" He mumbles. I don't know what's so interesting about Zoey's shoes but now they're both doing it. "Night." He turns to leave. Zoey catches his wrist. She tugs it slightly to gain his attention. He turns back to her.  
"How can you understand… if I don't?" She leans up and kisses him softly. It's only in the corner of the mouth, and it only lasts a second. She pulls back. He raises his hand to his lips in confusion and awe. "Night Chase."  
"Okay, now I don't understand." He laughs. "Girls are weird. Night Zo." He leaves, knowing that in my mood the 'girls are weird' comment could result in him leaving PCA in a body bag. Zoey blushes and smiles slightly, going to lie on her bed.

"Well, I'm glad someone's relationship is working." Okay, yeah . You guys have read so far, you should know by know that sarcasm is my neutral tone.  
"Yours would too." She tells me softly, clapping off our bedroom light. Nicole sighs and mumbles 'finally'. "If you'd just talk to him about things."  
"He's the one hiding things from me." I say. It's true. I don't even think I did anything wrong!  
"Yeah, but if you don't collar him about it, you'll lose him." I suppose she has a point.  
"I'm sorry…" I say eventually. Oh how it pains me to say it (Hey, I'd make a good actress… remind me about that later). "About how mean I've been acting."  
"Tell you what…" She claps on. Nicole groans. I wince at the sudden light. "You eat the rest of that chocolate. And I'll forget all about it." I smile. I eat all but one of the squares and toss the last one at her. She grins.  
"Yay." I'm glad me and Zoey are talking again. I'm glad I'm eating again. I'm not glad at the fact that tomorrow I'm going to have to talk to Logan. And I mean talk, not argue with. Love. Here are my views.

Love:

1) It stinks

2) It especially stink when it stops you from being able to concentrate when you have to see the boy everyday.

3) It especially especially stinks, when the boy is Logan Reese.

A/n: Well, that's that over with. Hopefully the next pair should be the last. I'm gonna miss it. But most of all I'll miss my reviews. Please people, cheer me up, and Review? Please?


	11. I have succeeded in stealing her shoes!

A/n: Ugh! I'm absolutely hopeless. I start writing a chapter and realise it's in the wrong POV!

Iloveyourstory: It's true Dana is leaving, and Sam is the girl going to be bunking with Zoey and Nicole. Um… I can't remember the official URL for the proper site but I think there may be a link to it at http/maddythebunny.  
Hope that cleared things, Ginger Lovell.

Chapter 11: I have succeeded in stealing her shoes!

I'm bored. I throw the tennis ball at the ceiling. I'm laid looking directly up. The result is that the ball pretty much hits me on the head. It hurts a little. I ignore this. I feel really stupid today. Which is not something I'm used to. I'm supposed to feel superior. Damn females. There's a sharp tap on the door.  
"Hello?" I ask in confusion. Who'd be calling round? There's nobody here but me and the mood everyone's in with me at the moment… everyone seems to be blaming me for Dana… It's not my fault she's a total loony. Aforementioned loony chooses this moment to walk in, she giggles as the ball hits me on the head a couple more times. "Zoey's not here." I tell her. I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now, least of all her. "She's out with Chase." Hm, Chase is out with Dana's best friend, Michael's out with some chick… this suddenly feels a little too convenient.  
"I know. I'm not here to see her." She walks across. I'm much higher than she is. I like this. Gives me a superior feeling. I'm the boss. Hahaha, take that Dana Cruz. She lays her chin on the foot of my bed.

For a few minutes there is this. Silence. Deathly silence. It's horrid. I try not to look at her. I won't melt to that witch. (What, I never said I could spell... and I'm only one letter off!)  
"So," She says eventually. "What you said last night…"  
"I told you to forget that." I growl briskly.  
"I don't understand though…" Her voice is very soft and there's a trace of confusion that I know she loathes. "And you know, you're right." That's a new one. She doesn't admit I'm right very often. "I hate it when I'm wrong." She tells me. "I hate not being in control. So you're going to answer a few questions for me."  
"Am I now? And why would I do that?" I ask a little icily.  
"Because." She says with a smirk. "Just because." She doesn't need an excuse. She doesn't and she knows it. This I'm not happy about. I've managed to become this woman's doormat! Lord knows how and when she's managed to leap this boundary but by lord she's done it.  
"Okay…" I sigh. "Shoot…" I realise I can't avoid it.  
"If you like me…" I wince. I really shouldn't have told her that one, she's going to hold it over me for the rest of my life. I can just imagine me being forty five and her turning up at my wedding anniversary giving a speech about 'how hopelessly in love' I was with her. Hm, maybe I'll be dead by then? I certainly will be if this woman doesn't leave soon. "Then why?" She asks.  
"Why what?" She always has to make things difficult for me. She never makes things easy.  
"Why did you kiss Chloe?"  
"Because… just because… look you wouldn't understand." I mutter. It's impossible for her to understand, coz I don't… and there is no way she's smarter than me. (No matter how much she likes to think it.)

"Yeah?" She asks. For a moment I think she's going to buy it. "Try me hot shot." She says crossing her arms and laying her head on her arms. "There's nothing I wouldn't believe right now." I frown. I know how ridiculous this is going to sound.  
"I did it because I like you." Okay so that didn't make any sense. It did! But… only in my on mind. You guys want an explanation? Well screw you. I can't even explain it to her so you guys don't stand a hope in hell.  
She laughs. And it's not her 'ha don't make me laugh' laugh either… wow. I smile at her.  
"You haven't done that in a while." I comment. She blushes violently.  
"And you haven't done that." She looks at my face. I realise she's talking about my smile. I quickly wipe it. I'm not letting her win that easily.  
"You kissed Chloe… because you like me?" I can tell she thinks I'm joking. Unfortunately I'm deathly serious.  
"I got so sick of you. You led me right on… and then you just dropped me off."  
"Stop speaking in riddles." She orders. I know I'm leading her in circles. "You're just trying to confuse me."  
"More than likely," I nod. "The amazing Dana Cruz actually gets confused sometimes, wow." I say in mock shock.  
"The 'amazing Dana Cruz' also gets impatient. Now spill it Casanova."

"Okay…okay…" I can't avoid this for much longer. I avoid her eyes. I roll over onto my stomach, I'm still facing the opposite way to her. This unnerves her. She walks up to the head of my bed and lays her head so she's looking me in the eye. Ugh! "After I heard you say you didn't like me…"  
"When did I say that?" She pauses, realising how ridiculous she must sound. "Okay uh, stupid question… when did I mean it?"  
"Tuesday?" I suggest. "Can I continue?" I really just want to get this over with.  
"No." Wow. That surprises me. "I've said it a thousand times… but I don't think I've ever meant it." She tells me.  
"Well!" I say haughtily. "Now's a fine time to tell me."  
"Don't go pinning this on me, Logan Reese." She says violently.  
"What! This is your fault. Why did you say you didn't…" I start. She doesn't let me finish. Of course not. She's Dana Cruz. She always has to have the last say.  
"When did I say that!"  
"Tuesday! I went to your dorm! You said… 'No Dana you do not like Logan Reese'" I make my voice high and mimic her stupid voice, which is currently grating on my last nerve. Stupid woman! She drives me mad.  
"What were you doing in my room without knocking!" She says in shock.  
"I forgot to knock." I say dismissively. Not entirely true. I didn't see the need in knocking.  
"Well… I wasn't dressed… you…you…you sick little pervert." She's evidently very flustered.  
"You were leaning right over your balcony. I thought you were going to throw yourself off it!" I growl. That's not entirely true either. (God to say I like the girl I don't half tell a lot of little white lies) I'd been stunned at that time. But I kind of like my teeth where they are and I don't fancy them being knocked down my throat.

"Oh like you said yesterday: There are easier ways of doing it!" She's obviously upset. I look up.  
"I didn't mean that." I mumble.  
"You make me sick," She tells me honestly. "Logan." She says my name with a slight relish.  
"You drive me mad," I inform her earnestly. "Dana." I drawl out her name. I look at her. Her eyes are downcast. She looks absolutely fed up.  
"The feeling's mutual." She says bitterly.

For a few minutes there is this. Silence. Deathly silence. It's horrid. God I repeat myself so don't I. This time I break the silence.  
"So…" She says in a sickly sweet voice. "You like me?"  
"God are you blind? You and I must be the only people in the world not to see it." I laugh. Her face is inches from mine and it's almost unbearable.  
"You didn't see it?" She asks me in confusion.  
"I did… then I didn't. Then I did again. Now I'm all confused."  
"Why did you kiss Chloe?"  
"You hurt me Dana!" I tell her. "You're not supposed to!" I'm slightly angry as I vent all this, letting it off my chest "I'm the one who hurts people. I'm the nasty one..." I trail off and look down at my duvet. "And you hurt me. I wanted to hurt you. Really get to you. And I knew I couldn't." Her face softens.  
"If you'd have listened a moment longer you would've heard my moral debate ended in an 'Oh yeah, by the way, I do like him.'" I nod, now feeling very stupid. I think fast.  
"But I didn't stay because you took off your towel." She blushes furiously. She climbs up the ladder and sits at the end of my bed with her legs crossed.  
"Okay then… I guess you're forgiven." She tells me. That confuses me. She's supposed to yell at me.  
"And for kissing Chloe?" I dare to ask. "I mean I only did it because I like you." The logic in that sentence is fantastic. There's just none there.  
"I haven't decided on a punishment for that yet." She tells me with a wicked smile. I smile and sit up.

"So… you DO like me, I knew it." I smirk.  
"Oh yeah right I'm sure you did." She rolls her eyes and thumps me in my shoulder. For a moment there is… now I'm not going there again. I'm not going to repeat it… all you need know is that it was very quiet.  
"Why do you have your shoes on in my bed?" I ask eventually. She smiles.  
"Because, I don't trust you not to steal them." It's true. They're those horrid golden strappy things I hate so much. She unbuckles her shoes and throws them off of the bunk. I lay down. She lays besides me. We don't say anything. We don't need to. I've probably already told you she has this way of communicating with me without saying a word. I raise my hand and run it across her cheek softly.  
"Don't push it." She warns.  
"Why not?" I whisper.  
"Because… you're still in my bad books." She tells me. I sigh.  
"Should've expected that." I mumble. She bites her lip.  
"You're gagging for it aren't you?" She giggles. Oh god! I've fallen for a giggler. Someone PLEASE shoot me now. 'it' obviously in this case means 'making out' not 'it' Dana's just not too bright you see.  
"Shut up." I mumble in embarrassment. I'm absolutely transparent to her.  
"Well… no sense in keeping you waiting." With that she places her lips against my own.

One word for you: Wow. Remember how I described Dana way back in like…. The footsie days? (Oh god, I think I'm becoming my parents) Inferno? That's what she's like. She consumes everything. She raises her hands to my neck and pulls me closer. She pushes her tongue against my bottom lip, demanding entrance. Nuh uh. There is no way she's going to be the dominant one. I force her back. She pulls back in confusion.  
"I thought…" She starts looking slightly frightened. This makes me smile. I can still inject fear into her by the threat of turning her down… but I'd better not.  
"You thought right Dana, relax." I take her shoulders and pull her to me. She's very confused. "Will you calm down?"  
"What're you…" She asks in puzzlement.  
"You're not allowed to be boss." I growl playfully. I push her down and kiss her softly. I think this shocks her. She didn't expect me to be gentle. She also didn't expect me to be dominant. She's used to being in control. Unknowingly I have unleashed a full scale war. It's like a battle. Each of us, fighting for the top spot, neither willing to let the other win. Her hand slides its way into my hair. I knew she couldn't resist me.

"You two look to be having a good time." Comments Zoey. Dana frees one hand and gives Zoey the finger.  
"You want we should leave?" Chase asks playfully. I break away from her.  
"Nah you're cool… for the moment." Kissing Dana is a bit mind blowing. I think I need a break. I sit up.  
"So I'm assuming you two made friends?" Zoey asks. What a stupid question.  
"Ha! With that jerk…" I am shocked. I look at her. She's smiling. I breathe a sigh of relief. If the woman was mad at me for something already, I'd be ready to throw her off of the top bunk. (Actually, I'll save that one until our first break up.)  
"Yeah who'd want to be friends with that tease?" I lean across and place my arm around her. She looks disgusted but she's smiling. I don't know how she pulls off both looks, and still manages to look gorgeous. I kiss her softly. She blushes.  
"You're a rubbish kisser." She tells me. Okay! That was way below the belt! "It's like this." She pounces on me and, just this once, I let her.

"You know… that looks like fun." Comments Zoey from below.  
"Hands off Brooks." Dana warns with a growl. She's very protective of her territory. And who can blame her?She continues to kiss me. I'm trying to juggle her and watching the lovebirds below at the same time. I'm not succeeding. This is why you never let the woman be dominant. Give her an inch and she'll take a mile.  
"Oh not with Logan, don't worry." She shoots Chase a glance. Chase looks frightened. He coughs nervously and goes and hides on his bed, avoiding Zoey. Zoey then surprises him by following. For a moment Dana and I freeze. I look her in the eye and raise my left eyebrow. She nods and lets me go. I lean over the edge. She copies. It must've looked incredibly amusing to Chase, two upside down heads (hers with her hair flying all over the place… her hair's too long. That's going to be the next thing to go.) but he was too busy enjoying his first kiss to really care. I smirk.

"You know Dana, that DOES look like fun."  
"Yeah well, stuff you, I'm off for a shower." She says toppling herself over the edge of the bed with the grace of a gymnast.  
"Mind if I join you?" There's no harm in trying. (Am I the only one with a sense of de ja vu here?)  
"Don't push it Logan." She warns with a glance at Chase and Zoey. She smiles at me and leans across and kisses me in the corner of my mouth. What a bloody tease. Stupid woman. I lean across the door frame.  
"You and me… dinner tomorrow night? That is assuming the 'amazing Dana Cruz' is eating again."  
"You assume correctly." She says curtly. "See you tomorrow. And by the way, You're paying… and you're taking me to the beach afterwards." With that she leaves.

So… Dana Cruz thinks she's in charge does she? She thinks she's the boss in this relationship does she? I smirk to myself. What she doesn't know is that (At this point in time I look at the floor and smirk at what I see)… I have succeeded in stealing those annoying shoes of hers! Score….

A/n: Well…. We have Dana's views left and then finito. There won't be any sequels… at least… I don't think there will be.


	12. Oh god That git stole my shoes didn't he

A/n: is down at the minute…so it looks like I have free time on my hands to do a little writing. This is my second attempt at this chapter because my first attempt was far too soppy for Dana and Logan.

Oh yeah a very big shout out to deep breath : SummerlandDegrassifan17, Seanny22, lastlaugh402, Jakusa, zxxbsmsgirl3148. MrsLoganReese, Chrissy909, Karen, Naomi, AmethystHannah, KrazyKara610, M.Parker, jazmine, girlsrule4ever, iloveyourstory, RiCA, degrassichick, NikeGirl13, MaraJenn, Tai-for-you, Youknowyouloveme101, ChubbyPony, Sunrose Angel, Chase Luvs Zoey and Tinkerbell76. For reviewing. (Sorry if I missed anyone or misspelled everyone) YOU ALL ROCK SO MUCH!

Chapter 12: That git stole my shoes! (But he's a good kisser though)

I'm not happy about this. I'm really not. The guy is such a jerk, I don't see why I should have to go crawling to him. I raise my hand and rap my perfectly manicured nails against the door. Heck, if I'm going to make an idiot out of myself, I might as well look good in the process, right?  
"Hello?" I hear his voice. Zoey had arranged to take Chase out and I happen to know Michael's off with farf…fur… farfa…farfe…Uh… Olly's sister. I don't reply, just walk right in. He's laid on his bed, bouncing a ball against the ceiling. It's repeatedly hitting his head. It's actually rather amusing. I can't resist a giggle.  
"Zoey's not here. She's out with Chase."  
"I know. I'm not here to see her." I cross to him. He's laid on the top bunk so I can't really talk to him without standing up. I don't like him being higher than me. It makes me feel inferior. I have half a mind to climb on top of the bunk. But I won't… not until I clear the air. Lest he throw me off it in a homicidal rage. I lay my chin on the covers.

For a few minutes there is this. Silence. Deathly silence. It's horrid. I try not to look at him, but after a few minutes I realise he isn't going to talk.  
"So," I say eventually. "What you said last night…" I start  
"I told you to forget that." He growls at me. How dare he growl at me! Prat!  
"I don't understand though…" I soften my voice so as not to end up in an argument. I hate to have to admit this but… "And you know, you're right." I don't admit it very often, so he'd better make the most of it. "I hate it when I'm wrong. I hate not being in control." I confess. Oh god I'm such a bleeding heart. "So you're going to answer a few questions for me." I don't ask. I tell. So much for bleeding heart.  
"Am I now?" He asks coldly. "And why would I do that?" His tone is icy. Hello, Logan… I'm supposed to be the ice queen, not you. (Ice queen? Hm, Lord knows where that one came from, I think the devil himself may have dubbed me it, but he also calls me Inferno (Odd combination if I do say so myself))  
"Because…" I smirk. "Just because." I realise at this point that I am in charge. I have Logan Reese under my thumb! Success.

"Okay…" He sighs heavily. "Shoot…"  
"If you like me…" I am miles away from his face, because my head is at the foot of his bed, but I know he must be cringing. "Then why?"  
"Why what?" I think he's trying to play dumber than he usually is. That stuff won't wash with me. I'm Dana Cruz. He never makes things easy though.  
"Why did you kiss Chloe?"  
"Because… just because…" I realise he's just copied me. "Look you wouldn't understand." He mumbles softly.  
"Yeah? Try me hot shot." I raise my head and cross my arms creating a pillow for me. "There's nothing I wouldn't believe right now."  
"I did it because I like you."

The boy makes no sense at all! It might've made sense to him but it didn't to me. I think he's joking. I laugh. He smiles and I can see it, even though he's fairly far away. He's turned to face me, twisted at a really awkward angle. It must be painful.  
"You haven't done that in a while."  
"And you haven't done that." He's realised now that he's my doormat, and he doesn't like it. He blanks his expression out. He'll never let me win without a fight.  
"You kissed Chloe… because you like me?" I reckon he's having me on.  
"I got so sick of you." He tells me with a frown. "You led me right on and then… you just dropped me off." Okay so now I'm confused. And not just a little. I'm incredibly confused.  
"Stop speaking in riddles, you're just trying to confuse me."  
"More than likely." He nods. "The amazing Dana Cruz actually gets confused sometimes, wow!" He's pretending to be shocked.  
"The 'amazing Dana Cruz' also gets impatient. Now spill it Casanova." I demand.

"Okay…okay…" He realises that he can't avoid me. He rolls onto his stomach. I don't like not being able to see his eyes. The eyes always have it. I cross to the head of the bed and lay my head on the top bunk, so I'm looking at him. "After I heard you say you didn't like me…" Rewind! Back track! And overall halt!  
"When did I say that?" O-kay. That's really stupid. I think I must've said a million times. "Okay uh, stupid question… when did I mean it?"  
"Tuesday?" He suggests randomnly. "Can I continue."  
"No." He bloody well can't. "I've said it a thousand times… but I don't think I've ever meant it." I assure him.  
"Well!" He pouts. "Now's a fine time to tell me." The nerve of that boy.  
"Don't go pinning this on me, Logan Reese." I snap at him.  
"What! This is your fault. Why did you say you didn't…" I'm not going to let that git continue to bad mouth me.  
"When did I say that!"  
"Tuesday!" Tuesday, Tuesday… that was when I got my shower. I haven't had one since. I must look a right state. It's Saturday now. "I went to your dorm! You said… 'No Dana, you do not like Logan Reese'" He adds a squeaky pitch to his voice. Man it's annoying. I don't sound like that really do I? Wait a minute… I wasn't dressed when I said that! Oh the embarrassment.  
"What were you doing in my room without knocking!"  
"I forgot to knock." He says as though it's no big deal! MAJOR deal!  
"Well…" I splutter. "I wasn't dressed… you… you… you sick little pervert." Well he is! I should've expected no better than that from Logan.  
"You were leaning right over your balcony. I thought you were going to throw yourself off it!" He growls at me. He says it in his 'well excuse me for caring' voice. What a jerk!

"Oh like you said yesterday: there are easier ways of doing it!" I'm very upset at the recollection of last night. I can't believe he said that to me.  
"I didn't mean it." He mutters.  
"You make me sick… Logan." Stupid name.  
"You drive me mad…" He tells me honestly. "Dana." He says my name in a very annoying tone. Git. How dare he even think he's worthy of saying my name.  
"The feeling's mutual." I say bitterly.  
For a few minutes there is this. Silence. Deathly silence. It's horrid. God I repeat myself so don't I.  
"So…" I say in my 'I'm so innocent' voice. "You like me?"  
"God are you blind? You and I must be the only people in the world not to see it." He laughs. It's kind of nice to hear him laugh.

"You didn't see it?" I ask.  
"I did… then I didn't… Then I did again." He tells me. "Not I'm all confused."  
"Why did you kiss Chloe?"  
"You hurt me Dana!" He says angrily. "You're not supposed to!" I relax and allow him to vent. "I'm the one who hurts people. I'm the nasty one…" He trails off and breaks my eye contact. "And you hurt me. I wanted to hurt you. Really get to you… and I knew I couldn't." Aww! How sweet. I smile slightly, I decide that I've kept him waiting too long.  
"If you'd have listened a moment longer you would've heard my moral debate ended in an 'oh yeah by the way, I do like him'" He nods. I'm guessing he feels a fool.  
"But I didn't stay because you took off your towel." Fair point I guess. I turn magenta. I don't like the thought of him spying on me changing. I haul myself up onto the top bunk besides his feet.  
"Okay then… I guess you're forgiven." I say. I know he wants expecting that.  
"And for kissing Chloe?" He asks. Then he adds. "I mean I only did it because I like you." I smile slightly. There's such illogics in that sentence it's amusing.  
"I haven't decided on a punishment for that yet." I smile wickedly. It's amazing how I can change like that. Go from innocent to illicit. Excellent talent. I wasn't kidding about joining the Drama club. I rock.

"So… you DO like me, I knew it." He smirks. Can you believe it. The jerk actually smirks at me!  
"Oh yeah right I'm sure you did." I roll my eyes and thump him in the shoulder. He doesn't respond. We sit in silence for a few moments.  
"Why do you have your shoes on in my bed." He asks eventually.  
"Because…" I tell him. "I don't trust you not to steal them." The guy has a habit of stealing shoes. I'm still convinced he was after them. However, I comply and remove my strappy gold sandals. I throw them over the side of the bunk. He lays down and I copy him. He stays silent. He raises his hand and draws it slowly along my cheek.  
"Don't push it." I warn him.  
"Why not?" He whispers in my ear.  
"Because… you're still in my bad books." He's in Coventry… and he's staying there for a while.  
"Should've expected that." He mumbles. I feel guilty. He's right. I am a tease.  
"You're gagging for it aren't you?" I giggle. Oh god! I've turned into a giggler! Someone PLEASE shoot me now. I just realise I said 'it' I meant 'kissing' rather that the infamous 'it' obviously… damn I hope he realised that!  
"Shut up." He says in embarrassment. Yes. I still have the fluster effect on him. (The fluster effect is something every great girl possesses. It's the ability to turn men into gibbering idiots… well… more so than they already are)  
"Well… no sense in keeping you waiting." And with that I kiss him.

One word for you: Wow. He's pretty good, but he's not taking this seriously. I slide my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me, taking charge of the situation. I slide my tongue against his lip, a little violently. Maybe I came on too strong because… he places his hands on my shoulders and pushes me away. I'm confused! No way! He doesn't want me… what the!  
"I thought…" I'm slightly hurt by this. Have I been mislead? He smiles slightly.  
"You thought right Dana, relax." I bite my lip nervously. He's not ditching me now. He pulls me close. "Will you calm down?"  
"What're you…" I start. He doesn't let me finish.  
"You're not allowed to be boss." He growls playfully and pushes me down on the bed. He kisses me softly. This is a little bit surprising. I thought he'd be a little aggressive, I thought he'd be a fighter. But he's not. He's sweet and gentle. What an odd boy. We start almost fighting. It's a battle for dominance. I slide my hand up the back of his neck and into his hair. I knew he wouldn't be able to resists me.

"You two look to be having a good time." Zoey says as she and Chase walk in the room. I untangle my hand from Logan's curls. I give her 'the finger' I know I know, it's not really 'ladylike' but to hell with being a lady. I'm too busy for that.  
"You want we should leave?" Chase asks us. Logan pulls away from me.  
"Nah, you're cool." He tells them. Then he adds. "For the moment." He's amazing. Of course, I'd never tell him that.  
"So I'm assuming you two made friends?" Zoey asks. It's kind of a stupid question but hey, Zoey's a stupid girl. It's not her fault she's dense.  
"Ha! With that jerk…" Logan looks at me in shock. I can tell he's confused. I smile. He sighs in relief. God he's high strung.  
"Yeah who'd want to be friends with that tease." Cheek of him! He slides his arm across my shoulder. Honestly! He leans down and kisses me softly. I turn scarlet.  
"You're a rubbish kisser." I tell him. "It's like this…" I go in for my kill. He actually surprises me. He lets me. There is no war!

"You know…" Zoey says thoughtfully. "That looks like fun."  
"Hands off Brooks." I warn. I guess I'm part animal because I get very defensive over territory. This guy's mine now and I'm losing him to no girl. Especially not Zoey or Chloe. I continue to kiss him. Logan's fighting. He's trying to watch Zoey and Chase. Why're they so interesting all of a sudden! Hello! Focus on me! He shouldn't have let me in charge because not I'm the boss. I force him back.  
"Oh not with Logan, don't worry." She looks at Chase. Chase is evidently quite shocked by this. He coughs nervously and goes to hide on his bed. Zoey follows. Dirty little… Logan stops. So do I. I know he wants to spy on Zoey and Chase. What a prat! He's been dying to make out with me then, when given the chance he wants rid. Typical guy. I nod and let him go. He leans right over the edge. I copy him. It must've looked incredibly amusing to Chase, two upside down heads (My hair flying about wildly. God I love my hair. Wait that sounded bimboish, forget I said that.) but he was too busy enjoying his first kiss to really care.

"You know Dana." He tells me. "that DOES look like fun." He wasn't in the mood when I was so screw him.  
"Yeah well, stuff you, I'm off for a shower." I tipple over the edge gracefully. God those Gymnastic lessons really did pay off!  
"Mind if I join you?" He asks coyly.  
"Don't push it Logan." He's had enough for today. I look at Chase and Zoey, busy making out on his bed. Okay, maybe just one last kiss. I stand on tip toes and kiss the corner of his mouth. I know I know, I'm such a tease. He lean across the doorway, against the door frame with his arms crossed.  
"You and me… dinner tomorrow night? That is assuming the 'amazing Dana Cruz' is eating again?" He raises his eyebrows at me.  
"You assume correctly." I say curtly. "See you tomorrow. And by the way, you're paying… and you're taking me to the beach afterwards." With that I leave.

So… I'm in charge. I'm the boss in this relationship. I have Logan Reese under my thumb… and it feels good. I'm nobody's doormat. I'm nobody's fool. I walk out of Bradford hall and onto the tarmac. The cold stings my bare feet.

Oh god, that git stole my shoes didn't he!

A/n: ta da. Finito. Sniffles No, it's not fair! I don't want it to be over with! Please review? Please? Or else I will personally assure Logan steals all of your shoes! and on another note: I personally give this site ten out of ten maddythebunny(dot)proboards42(dot)com the best Zoey 101 fansite I've ever seen!


End file.
